WEBSITE
by Huang Gi Tao B2utys
Summary: Sebuah cerita dimana 2 pemuda yang membuka situs salah satu web illegal dan ternyata itu situs dewasa. Karena hal itu mereka dipertemukan oleh artis porn salah satu video bernama Huang Zitao. KrisTao X HunTao.[chap.8 upd]
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Website**

**AuthoR : Egiiey/E.G (Lee Jiwoon)**

**Length : Chapter**

**Casts : Kris, Tao , Sehun**

**Rating : M**

Summary : Sebuah cerita dimana 2 pemuda yang membuka situs salah satu web illegal dan ternyata itu situs porno. Karena hal itu mereka dipertemukan oleh artis porno salah satu video bernama Huang Zitao. KrisTao X HunTao.

**KrisTao X HunTao KrisTao X HunTao KrisTao X HunTao KrisTao X HunTao**

…

…

…

…

…

**Canada Feb 2014**

…

…

Seorang mahasiswa berbadan bak seorang model dengan rambut blonde emasnya beserta tindik yang menghiasi ke dua telinganya, sedang mengemudi menuju apartement nya . setelah harus menghadapi beberapa dosen yang memberikan setumpuk tugas yang harus diselesaikan dan diserahkan minggu depan.

Pemuda itu bernama, Wu Yifan yang sering disapa dinegeri ini dengan nama Kris. Pemuda ini menyetir sambil mendengarkan beberapa lagu rock yang sedang popular saat ini dan ….yang nyata tidak pelan suaranya.

Sesampainya apartement yang bisa dibilang cukup tidak terlalu bersih. Kotor ?. Hah~~. Sekali lagi ia menghela nafas dan memunguti buku-buku dan kertas-kertas yang berserakan . belum lagi pakaian dalam yang juga tercecer(?) dilantai.

Setelah beberapa menit membersihkan apartementnya ia langsung duduk didepan laptopnya. Kembali ia berjalan dan mengambil tasnya , mengeluarkan beberapa kertas catatan hasil tugas yang diberikan sang dosen tercintanya.

Internet disini memang sangat cepat secepat penghapus melayang kehadapan kalian (iklan). Tidak perlu pakai modem karena sudah disediakan wifi sendiri disini. Pemuda ini mulai mencari-cari tugasnya yang cukup menguras fikiran.

…

…

…

**Seoul Feb 2014**

…

…

Pagi ini banyak siswa yang merasa bahagia karena guru tercinta mereka tidak memasuki paknya dalam mengajar di kelasnya. Betapa bahagianya siswa ini. Sudah tidak ada guru dan tidak ada tugas pula , bagaikan disurga –batin siswa. Termasuk namja bernama Oh Sehun yang sedang sibuk dengan SmartPhonenya dan disebelahnya ada namja yang memiliki ciri khas untuk warna kulitnya yaitu tan, bernama Kim Jong In.

"Yak! Itu terlalu fulgar dan tidak senonoh …!"Sebal Sehun karena Jongin atau Kai memakai Smartphonenya bukan untuk mencari tugas atau sebuah lagu untuk dance melainkan foto-foto beberapa Yeoja Naked yang terpampang jelas bahkan di Zoom oleh Kai.

"Hey…ada apa dengan temanku ini , Kau sudah tobat eoh?" cengirnya tanpa melirik Sehun yang sebal . Kai masih saja focus ke layar Handphone itu.

"Kita masih dilingkungan sekolah ,Kai "dengusnya merebut Handphonenya paksa.

"Ayolah lagian tidak ada yang mengetahuinya "Kai mengarah kan pandangannya kesekeliling."….aku tidak membawa Hp ku ,huff".

"Kau tidak ingat EOh?, baru seminggu yang lalu kita dihukum dan dipermalukan oleh teman-teman kita karena menyimpan ratusan video porno di laptop …..dan Hp ". Sehun berjalan dan disusul kai dengan wajah kusutnya ."sabarlah ini masih dilingkungan sekolah …..mungkin dirumah boleh"sambung sehun.

…

…

…

**Canada Feb 2014**

…

…

Beberapa makanan ringan dan cola menghiasi meja kerja seorang kris. Karena saking tidak bisa meninggalkan tugasnya hingga dia harus mengisi perutnya disitu juga.

Untunglah sekali lagi kecepatan internet disini tidak diragukan. Walau iseng . Kris tidak sepenuhnya focus dengan tugasnya. Dilaman web disebelahnya bila dibuka dia juga membuka akun twitternya , disebelahnya lagi ..yah gambar-gambar dewasa berating M –kamu taulah itu apa-. Kris pintar sekali kau?.

Bila sedang loading tugas yang dia cari. Kris kembali melihat gambar-gambar itu.

Haah~~

Dengusnya bosan. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat biasa saja dengan foto-foto ini. Walau wanita disini begitu sexy bahkan sangat sexy, kalian tau pasti orang-orang barat itu memiliki bentuk badan yang sexy dan berisi.

Entah mengapa dia tertarik dengan sebuah iklan di samping foto-foto itu. Awalnya Kris ingin menghindari alamat itu tapi tangannya dengan otaknya berkata lain.

**'**

**'**

**' - wewewe – sss- dot -asianExoporn-dot-com ...'**

**'**

**'**

Dengan cepat langsung meloading menunggu loadingan itu Kris kembali berkutat dengan tugasnya tadi. Merasa resah Kris kembali membuka halaman web tadi dan munculah beberapa kategori plus foto dan videonya. Banyak kategorinya . maksud kategori disini berbagaimacam gaya dan pasangannya.

Jemari kekar kris langsung mengklik salah satu karegori –**Solo Girls**-. Kris nakal sekali kau ?.

Dan muncullah puluhan macam video yang terpampang di laptop kris. Langsung saja kris memilih yang paling pertama menurutnya semuanya akan sama tapi berhubung yang pertama ini yang paling banyak bintangnya dan sudah diLike oleh 100000 orang dan ditonton kurang lebih 1 juta penonton dilihat dari tulisan yang tertera di bawah video itu.

Tak berlangsung lama Video itu terputar. Kris masih menatap datar video itu. Entah kenapa seperti sudah terlalu BIASA menonton video seperti ini. Dimana sang wanita melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan mulai bergerak erotis mengundang nafsu yang melihat dan mulai bergaya dengan kemaluannya sendiri.

…

…

…

**Seoul Feb 2014**

…

…

Sehun mengeliat bosan dikamarnya. Tidak ada aktifitas yang dia kerjakan tidak ada , tidak ada , mungkin selain mengulung dirinya di dalam selimut. Sepulang sekolah dari ExoHigh School. Dia langsung menggulung seperti saat ini.

Mengerjakan Tugas sekolah ? Tidak. Betapa malasnya Sehun bahkan untuk membuka buku. Jangan kan untuk membuka buku berjalan ke meja belajarnya saja dia susah .

Dia hanya bermain dengan smartphone dan earphone yang terpasang ditelinganya. Seperti biasa kerjaannya adalah browsing dan update-update status dijejaring social dan lagi. Membuka situs yang tadi temannya buka . yang banyak foto-foto Yeoja Naked.

Sebenarnya nonton di Handphone memang kurang puas. Ingin rasanya membuka di laptop saja tapi wifi dirumah sudah dicabut oleh orang tuanya. Karena apa? Yah karena ketahuan membuka situs-situs porno . semenjak ketahuan disekolah Sehun dan temannya Kai di hukum dan menghapus semua foto plus video yang ada di handphone mereka . masalah tidak sekedar disitu saja. Dirumah Appa dan umma Sehun mengetahui kelakuan anaknya. Diam-diam seorang Oh Sehun yang patuh, pintar dan jarang atau irit bicara itu, ternyata menyimpan ratusan video di dalam laptopnya bahkan dibuat folder untuk jenis-jenisnya. Dan Appa Sehun tidak memarahi Sehun , dilihat nilai nya yang tidak berubah masih diatas-rata-rata . jadi sebagai gantinya Sehun disuruh menghapus semua video terpasuk foto di laptopnya dan….. mencabut jaringan Wifi dirumahnya. Seharusnya Sehun tidak terlalu terpengaruh dengan temannya Kai yang mungkin seluruh isi dari laptopnya adalah …video Yadong..!

Sehun mengubah posisi tidur-tidurannya dengan tidak lepas pandangannya dari Smartphonenya.

"memang dilaptop lebih puas…~~~"gerutunya.

Tunggu

Modem?

Ah iya kenapa Sehun bisa lupa kalau dia mempunyai Modem . namun masalahnya dimana modemnya terakhir kali dia lihat temannya Chanyeol meminjamnya 2 bulan lalu . rasanya sudah dikembalikan.

Sehun keluar kamar sebentar dan kembali masuk bersama seorang maid yang cukup berumur .

"modem… aku tidak tau dimana jadi carikan aku ingin ketoilet sebentar!"suruh Sehun pada maidnya . sebenarnya hanya alasan ke toilet .

Beberapa menit kemudian dia kembali lagi ke kamar dengan sudah tergeletaknya modem diranjang nya. Senyuman mempesona pun terlihat. Atau itu malah sebuah seringgaian?

Dengan mencolok modemnya dia mulai berkutat dengan namanya dunia internet. Tentunya bukan untuk tugas ,tapi memenuhi hasratnya didunia.

Beberapa halaman web pun terbuka dengan berbagai macam tampilan situs porno itu. Sehun seorang Fujodan. Seorang yang menyukai hal-hal yang berbau yaoi atau BL atau Gay .

Namun Sehun lebih menyukai video animasi atau anime yang berbau Yaoi seperti **Sekaiichi Hatsukoi** dan **Papa To Kiss In The Dark, **itu hanya salah satunya.

Setelah kurang lebih 1 jam Sehun menonton beberapa anime yang berbau yaoi di yang namanya Youtube . entah mengapa dia jadi ingin melihat tontonan yang selalu Kai pamerkan kepadanya .

**'**

**'**

**' - wewewe – sss- dot -asianExoporn-dot-com ...'**

**'**

**'**

Betapa cengonya dia melihat tampilan yang begitu fulgar disini. Beda sekali bila untuk dunia anime. Banyak kategori disini . Sehun bingung ingin membuka yang mana . masalahnya dia tidak begitu suka Hentai yang Namja dengan Yeoja . kan dia Fujodan lebih suka yang Namja dengan Namja.

Setelah berkutat dengan lamanya loading. Ditemukannya kategori Gay. Rasa penasaran itu ada. Tapi rasa takut pun ada. Karena ini pertama kalinya Sehun melihat yang asli manusia bukan anime atau komik .

Dibuka lah kategori Gay di dalamnya masih ada kategori Negara . Sehun memilih yang Asia saja bila untuk yang barat-barat saja itu terlalu **ngeri-.**

…

…

…

**Canada Feb 2014**

…

…

Kris menatap bosan video di depannya dia sudah berpindah dari meja kerjanya dan terbaring di atas ranjang King side nya. Sudah video yang ke lima dia tonton tapi entah bosan . untuk tugas akhirnya dia menyelesaikan dengan cara menyelang-nyeling. Mengerjakan-menonton-mengerjakan-menonton.

Dan akhirnya dia meng-_close_ video itu dia memilih kembali kategori yang terdapat pada samping.

Gay?

No..!

Dia tidak menyukai ini. Betapa menjijikannya berhubungan sex dengan seorang pria. Namun dia penasaran. Tapi dia malah memilih kategori yang lain . dan untuk sekian kalinya dia hanya menumpu dagunya di tangannya karena bosan dengan video tersebut. Ok, aku menyerah.

Di kliknya kategori Gay dan terdapat lagi nama-nama Negara disitu. Kris memilih yang Asia , karena menurutnya untuk Asia tidak semenyeramkan untuk didaerah Eropa. Dan lagi Kris suka kulitnya. Dan terkadang kris merasa aneh mengapa seorang pria bisa terlihat cantik di Asia.

Dengan cepatnya meloading. Terpampang yang paling atas dengan rating paling tinggi dan sudah ada bintang 3 di tambah jutaan yang melike tentunya untuk yang menonton lebih banyak lagi .

"sebegitu menariknya kah?" Kris mengklik video paling pertama itu . dari judulnya – **F*cking Edison Tao My Room. **Walau kategori ini seperti hanya melakukan onani bukan sex tapi yah begitu tadi banyak yang menyukai ini bahkan seperti trending topic.

…

…

…

**Seoul Feb 2014**

…

…

Entah kenapa Sehun merasa sangat tertarik dengan video dengan judul **F*cking Edison Tao My Room .**

Dari negaranya dia berasal dari Negara tirai bamboo . dan lagi ini hanya onani saja . tapi kenapa sangat banyak peminat nya dilihat dari banyaknya yang melike video ini yang nyata yang mempunyai akun di situs ini.

Dengan cepat video itu menampakan seorang namja imut.

…

…

…

**Canada-Seoul**

…

…

_Dengan cepat video itu menampakan seorang manja imut dengan senyuman manisnya ditampah meronanya pipinya. Ditambah boneka besar Panda di samping ranjangnya. Perlahan namja bermata panda itu menaiki ranjang dengan memeluk bonekanya_ –biasa saja batin Kris dan Sehun.

_Terlihat sebuah tangan menggapai baju namja bermata panda itu . sepertinya itu yang merekamnya _–batin Kris dan Sehun.

_Perlahan namja imut itu dengan erotis membuka bajunya dengan perlahan . dan nampaklah badan putih mulus dengan nipple merah jambunya walau perutnya sudah memiliki ABS namun tidak menghilangkan kesan sexy._

"WOW" –batin Kris dan Sehun. Untuk Sehun yang seorang Fujodan itu benar-benar membuatnya kagum dan sedikit terangsang. Sedangkan kris menatap tabjub akan namja yang sedang meliukan badannya.

_Terlihat lagi tangan dari sang perekam menjulur dan meraba permukaan kulit wajahnya dan mengusab bibir plum namja bermata panda itu. Perlahan namja imut itu mengemut jemari sang perekam dengan erotis . salivanya bahkan menetes membuat tangan sang perekam basah ditambah desahan yang dibuatnya_

_"eumm…ummm….eppph…~~"desahya._

Kris-Sehun merasa ada yang menyempit dibawah sana.

Perlahan tangan sang perekan turun dan meraba , mencubit dan memintir nipple nya . membuat sang namja imut tadi menggelijang dengan desahannya.

Kris yang berada jauh di Canada sana bahkan sampai membuka baju dan celana panjangnya menyisakan boxernya. Baru kali ini sungguh baru kali ini dia benar-benar terangsang hanya karena melihat seorang pria yang melakukan onani . tentu Kris sering menonton berbagai macam video yng berbau Sex tapi menurutnya biasa. Kali ini …..top jempol deh.

Sehun mempause videonya sebentar dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya .

"UMMA SEHUN MAU MENGERJAKAN TUGAS JANGAN ADA YANG MENGGANGGU.."lalu Sehun kembali kekamarnya dengan sebuah gelas jus strawberry dan tak lupa mengunci pintu. Kembali mem-play kan videonya. Dia kini hanya menggunakan underwarenya dengan serius menatap video itu.

**Kris—Sehun**

Padahal Kris baru saja berpaling untuk membenarkan Boxernya,

Padahal Sehun baru saja hanya menaruh Gelas jusnya.

Mereka berdua ditempat yang berbeda langsung terbelalak dan memerah padam .bagaimana tidak ?

_Padahal tadi di video namja imut itu baru membuka celananya. Sekarang sudah posisi mengangkang dan memperlihatkan juniornya plus dengan holenya yang berkedut dan ditambah lagi sang perekam menZoom bagian holenya lalu dijauhkan lagi ._

_Tangan sang perekam bermain dengan junior imut sama seperti orangnya yang imut dengan desahan nya pipinya merah padam dengan kontras dengan warna kulitnya._ "kenapa begitu kecil ? atau punya ku yang besar?"-batin Kris.

_"ahh….. …~~"_

_Desahan erotis dari namja itu karena tangan sang perekam mengocok dengan tempo cepat di juniornya._

_"ahh….hah….more…aah….ahh..fas…faster..~~"_

_Tak lama badannya sedikit melengkung dan mengeluarkan cairan putih kental dan mengenai tangan sang peremas dan sedikit mengenai kamera._

Kris dan Sehun hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"aah basah juga …"Sehun melihat kebagian bawahnya juga.

_Namja imut itu merubah posisinya menjadi menungging. Arah kamera itu mearah ke wajah imut itu yang sedang menjilati cairannya sendiri yang ada di tangan sang perekam. Lalu cameraman itu menZoom kearah dua buah melon bukan itu adalah pantat namja tadi sedikit membelah dan memperlihat kan hole yang kemerahan itu._

_"AKKH!" pekik namja itu. Karena dengan langsung 3 jemari masuk ke dalam lubangnya . perih dan nyeri namun tidak berlangsung lama. Karena._

_"Ahh…hah…hha…more please…more….ahh fas..ter…faster …please" pintanya dengan ikut mengoyangkan berlawanan arah badannya. Sudan full lima jari sang perekam itu masuk dan muat di hole itu dan menusuk nusuk bagian ternikmatnya._

"Oh f*ck me ooh yeh.."rincau Sehun yang err…..sudah naked dengan memegangi punyanya sendiri.

Kris tak jauh beda dia memainkan tangannya yang dimasukkan kedalam boxernya.

Untuk kedua kalinya namja imut itu mengeluarkan cairan semennya dengan deras. Merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk .

Ooh betapa sexynya namja itu bahkan seorang Kris yang belum pernah melihat Pria melakukan ehem yang tadi menjadi terpana. Dan Sehun yang memang seorang Fujodan menambah kadar mesumnya.

Dengan sudah penampilan berantakan , rambut berantakan , mata sayu, keringat yang berada ditubuhnya menambah kesan sexy di tubuh nakednya.

_"What's your name?"_

_"ahh…..my name is_

_._

_._

**_Huang Zi Tao …"_**

…

…

…

…

**Te Be Ce**

(penyakitan)

**Mianhe kalau ceritanya makin gak seru ya chingudeul**

**Dan lagi jangan cari tu LINKnya yang**

**' - wewewe – sss- dot -asianExoporn-dot-com ...'**

**'**

**'**

**Itu hanya buatan saja tidak seriusan , sumveh!**

**Dan lagi**

**akan update secepatnya (•̀_•́)**ง

**Thank you for read**

**Back?**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Website**

**AuthoR : Egiiey/E.G (Lee Jiwoon)**

**Length : Chapter**

**Casts : Kris, Tao , Sehun**

**Rating : M**

**Warning : YAOI , BL/ BOYS LOVE , GAY , Typo Bertebaran Tidak Karuan, Kayaknya Gaje Banget, Eyd Nya Juga Buruk. I Told You Before, If You Hate Yaoi, Better If You Don't Read My Fanfic, Okay ?**

Summary : Sebuah cerita dimana 2 pemuda yang membuka situs salah satu web illegal dan ternyata itu situs dewasa. Karena hal itu mereka dipertemukan oleh artis porno salah satu video bernama Huang Zitao. KrisTao X HunTao.

**It's yaoi !**

**Don't like**

**Don't read**

**Okay ?**

**.**

**.**

**KrisTao X HunTao KrisTao X HunTao KrisTao X HunTao KrisTao X HunTao**

…

…

…

…

…

**SEOUL FEB 2014**

…

…

Pemuda dengan postur tinggi bak pemain NBA dengan paras pangeran ,pipi mulus , hidung mancung , kedua buah telinga dengan tindik sebagai hiasannya, bibir sedikit tebal merah merekah , kelebihan pemuda ini adalah dimatanya . entah mengapa dengan mata pemuda ini, padahal pemuda ini terkenal dengan pemuda es karena sifatnya yang emm…kurang bersahabat , tapi matanya itu seperti sihir siapapun yang melihat akan terpana padanya hanya padanya bukan BAPAKnya (abaikan**).

Kris dia sedang di hotel dengan merebahkan badannya . baru satu jam yang lalu dia sampai ke Pantai Jeju di Korea Selatan. Untuk liburan berhubung ada libur di kuliahannya. Kris tidaklah sendiri dia bersama teman seperjuangannya di Kanada bernama Changmin. Ini untuk sekian kalinya mereka berlibur disini. Kalau ada libur panjang seperti ini , seperti nya sangat suka pergi ke Pantai ini. Bukannya Di Kanada tidak ada dengan tempat wisata yang menawarkan berbagai fasilitas terbaik, malah banyak di kanada tempat tempat wisata yang bisa meneguk ludah kasar dengan melihatnya , terkadang suguhan wanita sebagai tambahannya. Tapi terkadang bosan kalau Cuma di Negara sendiri rasanya. Biasa Olang kaya ~~.

Sambil menunggu Hendry selesai mandi, Kris menyempatkan diri membuka smartphone nya . iseng sedikit , dia kembali membuka situs dewasa yang beberapa hari yang lalu sempat membuatnya terkagum, tercengang, dan terangsang.

Tidak Kris namanya kalau tidak menontonnya lagi. Bahkan dia sempat membuat akun di dalam situs itu . mungkin supaya gampang untuk lebih banyak mendapat informasi. Padahal intinya agar lebih mudah membuka puluhan atau malah ratusan video berating dewasa itu . Kris kau licik~~.

Kembali dia buka sama dengan beberapa hari yang lalu , video yang sampai saat ini masih diurutan pertama dengan makin bertambahnya penonton dilihat dari banyaknya nominal angka-angka di bawah video . bahkan dengan akun yang dia punya dia bisa membaca komenan dari sang penonton dari seluruh dunia.

.

Kreakk~~~

.

"lekas mandi ! aku tak sabar ke Pantai "ucap riang namja yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Langsung saja Kris meng-_Close_ dan menaruh Smartphone nya di **tempat aman.**

"Changmin-hyung kau membawa seseorang ?" ucap kris mengambil handuk. Namja yang tingginya hampir sama itu mengangguk .

"Jessica sebentar lagi datang …."namja itu melihat jam dinding. "…kita tidak mungkin ke Pantai tanpa adanya hiburan, bukan ?". setelah itu terdengar pintu kamar mandi tertutup.

…

…

Seorang namja sendari tadi kerjaannya hanya menguap. Padahal dengan setianya guru didepan menjelaskan pelajarannya. Oh Sehun , namja itu pelakunya. Yang lain sibuk dengan catatan di depan mejanya. Berbeda dengan Sehun dan teman sependeritaannya yaitu Kai. Sehun sedang sibuk menggambar manga yah…. Bergentre yaoi. Bila ada guru berjalan melewatinya sambil menerangkan pelajaran dia akan membalik buku pelajarannya dan mulai mencatat **seadanya**. Kai , untuk dia lebih baik tidak perlu ditanya . dia memang mencatat lebih lengkap dari pada Sehun, tapi…

Dibalik kotak pensil yang ada didepannya terpampang foto yeoja bugil full naked dengan kaki yang mengangkang bebas.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya kemenangan pun tiba bagi siswa . bel istirahat pun berdendang eeh… berkumandang…eh berbunyi.

Sehun sedang bad mood tidak ingin pergi kekantin dia hanya diam pada tempat duduknya seperti pantatnya sudah tertempel pas . dan di keluarkan _Tab_ dari merek salah satu terkenal. Perlahan jemari lentiknya membuka google chrome nya . dia kali ini membuka jejaring social seperti twitter dan pada halaman web disebelahnya eehem…. Dia membuka kembali situs dewasa yang sempat dia tonton. Berkat bantuan namja serba bisa yaitu Kai , Sehun mempunyai akun yang dapat masuk sesukanya dengan nama '_Maknae Evil_' dengan avatar gambar anime . sebelumnya Kai lah yang memang memamerkan situs itu ,yah karena dia sudah punya akunnya duluan dengan nama "_Sexy Skin'_.

"melihatnya lagi ,eoh ?"tegur Kai dengan minuman cola ditangannya. "…kau tidak bosan ? ini sudah ke 9 eeh sepertinya kau malah sudah belasan kali kau lihat , kenapa kau tidak mendownload videonya saja "Kai menyamankan tempat duduknya.

Hah~~

Helaan nafas dari Sehun yang masih focus pada layar Tab nya.

"Kau pabbo! Bila aku mendownloadnya dan ketahuan lagi oleh appa bisa mati terpanggang aku.."Sehun tanpa melepas pandangannya dari video yang terputar itu yang menampakan namja imut yang sedang menungging.

"ah iya , tapi itu pemborosan namanya bila menonton online terus "Kai menggeser tempat duduknya dan mendekati Sehun dan juga focus ke video yang menampakan kegiatan ..tangan sang perekam menusuk-nusuk hole merah jambu itu. Untung mereka menggunakan headset.

Beberapa siswa pun masuk dan melewati Kai dengan Sehun dengan santainya. Sedikit melirik apa yang Kai dan Sehun tonton. Matanya pun ikut melotot ,apa yang mereka tonton. Tapi dia…..duduk manis disamping Kai dan ikut menontonnya.

"yak ! Kyuhyun-hyung sempit jangan menggeser terus !"omel Kai karena namja disebelahnya menyesakkan tempat.

"aku suka nonton ini "cengirnya tanpa dosa . untuk beberapa detik Sehun dan Kai menatapnya tak percaya. "…dia Tao kan ? ahh bagi yang suka nonton yadong dan gay kaya begituan pasti tau deh "ucapnya lantang seperti bangga. Sehun dan Kai hanya memangut-manggutkan kepalanya faham. "…video ini sangat popular tau ? padahal baru saja diupload sekali sudah membuat penontonnya tergila-gila"tuturnya.

"eum…kyuhyun-hyung bukankah kau straight dan kau tidak suka dengan hal yang berbau Yaoi?"Tanya namja paling muda.

"bukankah itu Cuma menonton saja, kalau menonton aku suka …eum suka SEMUAnya ,Semua kategori ….tapi aku masih normal…normal looh"pedenya.

Situs ini hampir seperti youtube yang bisa diberi komenan , bisa diberi like atau unlike. Namun tambahannya ini seperti jejaring social illegal. Banyak video yang sesuka hati diupload disini semakin banyak bintang yang didapat akan semakin popular. Namun, Sehun , Kai dan Kyuhyun hanya sebagai penikmat video saja . tidak sampai meupload video yang aneh-aneh itu.

"Oh iya…kalian sudah dengar kabar ?"Ucap Kyuhyun dengan menggebu-gebu.

"APA?"sahut Sehun dan Kai berbarengan

…

…

…

Kedua pemuda sedang santai berjemur di bawah terik matahari ditambah minuman dingin di sampingnya. Mereka sangat menikmati suasana Pantai Jeju yang sangat indah ini. Berhubung mereka berlibur dihari kerja , tidak banyak orang yang memenuhi Pantai ini . yah hanya seberapa. Dari kejauhan terlihat beberapa yeoja berpakaian cukup terbuka. Dengan bikini minim dan celana dalam . tapi itu hal yang biasa saja.

Malah membuat Kris bosan melihat pemandangan itu . Lebih sexy wanita di kanada –fikirnya.

Pemuda yang satunya, berdiri dan ikut bergabung dengan yeoja-yeoja itu yang sedang berenang dan meninggalkan Kris sendiri .

Dengan bosan dia mengambil smartphonenya . dibukanya kembali situs dewasa itu. Kembali dia lihat chart dari video itu. Kayaknya video itu masih yang paling laris ditonton , bahkan tidak ada perubahan masih di posisi pertama padahal yang ke tiga , empat dan lima sudah banyak yang berubah.

Mata Kris langsung membelo , keringat dingin dan seringgaian terlihat . dia pun beranjak dan menyimpuni barang barangnya dengan senyuman . terburu-buru dia menghampiri temannya yang sedang bermain air bersama yeoja-yeoja yang menurutnya memiliki payudara yah kecil.

"_hey ? Kris where you going_ ?"teriak Changmin. "iya oppa mau kemana ? oppa terburu-buru ?"sambung Jessica. Ada perasan aneh melihat Kris tersenyum – senyum .

"_Are you Okay ?"_ tepuk changmin.

"_Yes_"satu kata singkat.

"lalu oppa akan kemana ? bukankah kita akan bersenang-senang disini ?"

"_I'm going to Seoul right now, baby _!"tegasnya.

"Hey Kris BAGAIMANA DENGAN LIBURANNYA !teriak Changmin melihat Kris berlari .

.

.

.

Kris langsung masuk ke hotel dan mengambil beberapa helai pakaian tidak lupa membawa _Camera handycame_ dan _camera DLSR_ nya beberapa perlengkapan semua harus siap. Dirinya pun juga harus terlihat

Tampan

Langsung saja Kris memasuki mobilnya dan menaruh peralatan tadi dan melesat dalam kecepatan penuh agar tiba lebih cepat. Dia seakan tidak perduli akan liburannya , ini lebih penting dan mengasikan seperti tantangan.

…

Setelah mendengar info dari kyuhyun . Sehun pulang langsung bersiap siap .dengan pakaian yang cukup rapi bahkan dia juga membawa parfume agar tetap wangi tidak lupa membawa _camera DLSR_ nya dengan lensa yang cukup panjang untuk jaga jaga.

"OMMA..! Hunnie akan pulang malam "dengan membawa dompet berisi uang yang cukup banyak ditambah _black card_nya. Dan juga tas berisi _Tab _dan barang-barang yang diperlukan.

Didepan rumahnya sudah menunggu Kai dengan mobil _Lamborghini Reventon _warna silver nya . sama seperti Sehun. Kai pun juga membawa beberapa peralatan multimedianya. _Camera DLSR_ perlu dibawa.

Mereka langsung melesat menuju bandara Internasional Incheon. Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari bibir Sehun. Kai hanya terkekeh melihat sahabatnya ini. Bahkan didalam mobil dia sempat membuka _Tab_-nya untung dia bawa _Power bank _untuk jaga-jaga. Dan dibukanya lagi situs itu, bukan untuk melihat video itu kembali tapi melihat salah satu komenan dan benar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun-hyung

…

…

…

…

…

…

**_" Chinese Artist , Huang Zi Tao Will Arrive At 9 P.M Local Time At Incheon International Airport, South Korea."_**

_(Artis China , Huang Zi Tao akan tiba pukul 9 malam waktu setempat di Bandara Internasional Incheon, Korea Selatan)_

…

…

…

…

…

**Te Be Ce**

(penyakitan)

.

.

.

**Mianhe kalau ceritanya makin gak seru ya chingudeul**

**Oh iya gue minta maaf nee pada seluruh reader yang baca FF ini di chapter sebelumnya.**

**Yang bener fanboy untuk Yaoi itu**

**Fudanshi**

**Mianhe mianhe mianhe .membungkuk 90**°

**Uum cerita ini mungkin terlalu pendek yah ? soalnya ini juga dadakan berhubung ada inspirasi langsung diketik inspirasinya itu juga pas didapat lagi mengerjakan tugas Storyboard arrrhh….aah sudah malah curhat gue**

**Dan lagi**

**akan update secepatnya (•̀_•́)**ง

**Thank you for read**

**Back?**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Website**

**AuthoR : Egiiey/E.G (Lee Jiwoon)**

**Length : Chapter**

**Casts : Kris, Tao , Sehun**

**Rating : M**

**Warning : YAOI , BL/ BOYS LOVE , GAY , Typo Bertebaran Tidak Karuan, Kayaknya Gaje Banget, Eyd Nya Juga Buruk. I Told You Before, If You Hate Yaoi, Better If You Don't Read My Fanfic, Okay ?**

Summary : Sebuah cerita dimana 2 pemuda yang membuka situs salah satu web illegal dan ternyata itu situs dewasa. Karena hal itu mereka dipertemukan oleh artis porno salah satu video bernama Huang Zitao. KrisTao X HunTao.

**It's yaoi !**

**Don't like**

**Don't read**

**Okay ?**

**.**

**.**

**KrisTao X HunTao KrisTao X HunTao KrisTao X HunTao KrisTao X HunTao**

…

…

…

…

…

**_" Chinese Artist , Huang Zi Tao Will Arrive At 9 P.M Local Time At Incheon International Airport, South Korea."_**

_(Artis China , Huang Zi Tao akan tiba pukul 9 malam waktu setempat di Bandara Internasional Incheon, Korea Selatan)_

…

…

…

…

…

**_Incheon International Airport_**

…

…

…

Menunggu adalah hal yang paling membosankan dan biasanya paling dibenci untuk sebagian orang. Seperti ke dua pemuda ini, mereka menunggu kurang lebih 2 jam di Bandara. Namun, seperti nya untuk saat ini rasa bosan itu pergi karena hal yang paling ditunggu akan tiba. Mereka, Sehun dan sahabatnya Kai. Sambil menunggu, mereka makan disalah satu restoran di dalam Bandara yang sudah disediakan , yah sambil bersantai karena mereka sepertinya harus menunggu satu jam lagi karena ini masih pukul delapan malam.

Sehun masih berkutat dengan _Tab_-nya yang untuk membuang rasa bosan. Sedangkan, Kai lebih tertarik dengan Kamera DLSR nya ..sesekali dia memotret pengunjung restoran disini.

"Sepertinya mereka juga sedang menunggunya "ucap Kai menyenggol Sehun yang masih memainkan _Tab_-Nya.

"Wae?..nugu ?"sahutnya ,pandangannya mengarah ke gerombolan pemuda pemuda berbaju motif panda dan ada juga yang memakai jaket motif panda , ada juga yang memakai topi panda, semua aksesoris panda.

"mungkin mereka fanboy dari Tao , dilihat dari aksesoris mereka "ucap Kai sambil mengisap kopi cappucinonya. Memang mulai tadi siang Kai tidak ada beristirahat ,mulai dari pulang sekolah dia langsung bersiap-siap dengan peralatannya lalu menjemput Sehun dan langsung ke Bandara jadi ada rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya ditambah lamanya pesawat yang ditungguh menambah kadar kantuk nya itu.

"Ah ..bisa jadi .."senyum Sehun , karena salah satu dari pemuda-pemuda itu melihatnya dan bertemu pandang .

"Hun kalau kau memainkannya terus baterainya akan cepat habis .._power bank_mu juga "Kai menyentil kening Sehun.  
"aakhh! Appo …YAAK! Aku ini sedang mencari berita Tau ! dan lagi tidak ada berita lagi tentang Tao .."sebal Sehun.

"Cih, tidak sabaran sekali kau ? kan tadi juga sudah kan ? Tao beserta agensinya sudah berangkat menuju kemari …eoh ?"lama lama Kai juga jengah karena temannya ini tidak sabaran memang dari China ke Korea bisa dengan memejamkan mata dan sudah datang didepannya . Tidak Bukan ?

"Ne…ne..ne…~~"cibirnya.

"lebih baik kau pesankan kopi untukku lagi dan yah tambahan cake mungkin!"saran Kai . lalu di beri deathglare oleh Sehun.

"Yak ! perutmu kenapa tidak kenyang-kenyang ,Kkaaaamjooong "

"aiish ini juga kan karena kau sendiri …coba aku tidak mengantarmu ,kan aku mungkin sudah tidur dari tadi dan bersantai ria dengan anjing ku "balas Kai. Sehun pun menetralkan nafasnya . Hah~~ helaan nafasnya. Benar, Kai begini juga karena dia yang memaksanya dengan Bbuing-Bbuingnya.

"baiklah pesan sesukamu "akhirnya kata-kata yang paling ditunggu oleh Kai pun terucap.

"Nah gitu ….anak baik !"Kai mengacak rambut Sehun dengan gemas.

"Aisshh..! rambutku berantakan….akan ku fikirkan lagi tentang menaktirmu ,kaamjoong"serunya.

…

…

…

Disisi lain . seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi memasang wajah marahnya. Keringat dingin terus mengalir. Bahkan dia sedikit mengumpat dan mencaci maki jalanan.

Dia Kris. Terjebak macet pada saat genting seperti ini. Dia hanya punya waktu satu jam bila ingin melihat langsung _Huang Zi tao_. Tapi…bagaimana bahkan ini benar-benar macet. Padahal tinggal beberapa Kilometer lagi sampai di Bandara

.

.

.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama ,akhirnya mobilnya dapat berjalan dengan lancer walau untuk saat ini dia harus pelan-pelan.

"arrhhh…..bagaimana kalau aku terlambat ?"Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi .

Makin lama , mobil nya pun bisa melaju dengan bebas. Dia langsung melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi agar bisa sampai di Bandara. Sesekali dia melihat jam tangan yang bermerek cukup mahal yang berada di tangan kirinya, sungguh pas.

"What ? 30 menit 30 menit 30..30….30 arrhhh!"mulai fikirannya tidak focus. –harus cepat sampai.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di Bandara langsung memarkirkan mobil dan membawa peralatannya dan memakai tasnya. Dan lekas berlari ke area dalam Bandara. Bingung? Iya. Dia sangat bingung. Mengapa tidak terfikirkan .. sampai di dalam area dia harus kemana?. Banyak orang lalu lalang disini.

Binggo!

Dia melihat beberapa kerumunan orang walau tidak begitu banyak didekat pintu. Karena ada yang membawa Banner –Huang Zitao come back-.

Dia memutuskan untuk bergabung. Kris mengamati fans-fans ini. Ada yang wanita da nada juga pria. tapi….

"banyak sekali fanboy nya ..?"

Kris melirik kearah lain ada dua namja dengan kamera DLSR nya yang menggantung manis di leher mereka . mereka sedang asyik bercakap-cakap . namun, yang satunya yang kelihatan lebih muda lebih memfokuskan diri ke _Tab-_Nya.

Pukul 9 tepat sekarang.

Terlihat benda besar melayang dan mendarat dari kejauhan. Orang-orang yang tadi acuh pun langsung mengerumuni tempat kekuar masuknya orang dari turun nya pesawat. Kris sempat membaca beritanya kalau pesawat yang Tao tumpangi langsung disewa dari agensinya jadi tidak perlu cemas dengan ketidak pastian kedatangan mereka.

Kris mengarahkan kameranya kearah beberapa orang yang sedang berjalan dari kejauhan. Pasti salah satu dari beberapa orang itu adalah Tao.

"Huwaaaaa Tao ..babyPanda akhirnya datang juga ..!"Kris langsung menoleh kearah suara yang cukup terdengar ditelinganya. Pria yang tadi …yang asyik dengan _Tab -_Nya. Sedikit ada rasa tidak suka mearah ke Pria tadi. Dia juga cukup tampan. Apakah dia fanboy nya Tao?. Atau dia aaaaarrh…. Kalau dia juga menyukai Tao…atauuuuu apaa jangan-jangan dia Gay ?

Dari kejauhan beberapa pria dengan 2 wanita berjalan. Namun 3 diantara Pria tersebut berjalan kearah lain . dan menyisakan 2 pria dengan wanita itu yang berjalan kearah pintu itu.

Kris kembali melirik kearah pria tadi . tapi …kosong dia tidak ada disana bahkan temannya pun sama tidak ada. Bagaimana bisa mereka melewatkan ini?

…

…

…

Sehun dan Kai sudah menduga sebelumnya. Pasti akan penuh dan berdesak-desakan . apalagi disini kebanyakan fanboy jadi cukup kuat untuk mendesak. Ketika pesawat itu sudah mendarat mereka langsung bersiap dengan kameranya yang sudah di setting dengan sedemikian rupa.

"mereka tidak mungkin kepintu utama "ujar Kai. Sehun langsung memerhatikan kai yang berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan orang orang itu. Dengan berat hati Sehun menuruti dan mengikuti Kai dari belakang.

"Kkamjoong….kenapa pergi… Tao sebentar lagi akan berjalan kesini!"teriak Sehun. Namun , kai tidak menghiraukannya dan masih terus berjalan . dan sampai kearah pintu paling terakhir –paling ujung dibandara bahkan disini sangat sepi sekali ,

"mereka tidak mungkin berani melewati pintu utama, apalagi yang mereka bawa adalah seorang artis dewasa seperti Tao "jelas Kai sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepala. Tidak beberapa lama terlihat pintu terbuka dengan 3 orang pemuda langsung berjalan dengan cepat dan kedua pemuda di samping-samping sibuk menjaga satu pemuda ditengahnya.

"Tao….ta…tao..!"Sehun sangat gugup ternyata yang ditunggu-tunggu kini ada di depan matanya . bahkan kai yang sibuk memotret dia bahkan hanya diam seakan semuanya menjadi kaku.

Tao dijaga ketat oleh kedua namja disebelahnya belum lagi ternyata ada beberapa orang dibelakangnya dengan membawa beberapa koper dan peralatan multimedia ikut mengiringi 3 pemuda ini. Ada rasa iri di batin Sehun. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari tao itu dengan manis nya melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Tao. Apakah itu namjachingunya?

Kai dan Sehun akhirnya berlari untuk mendapat kan moment-moment ini. Kai sudah ratusan foto dia dapatkan. Tao dan beberapa orang itu langsung masuk kedalan Van warna hitam . saking terburu-burunya saat Tao masuk kedalam Van. Boneka panda yang selalu ada bersamanya terjatuh , Sehun dapat melihatnya Tao mau mengambil boneka itu namun dengan cepat pintu Van itu tertutup dan melesat pergi.

Sehun buru-buru mengambil boneka panda tersebut. Dapat tercium aroma khas dari boneka ini . aroma tubuh Tao.

"Kai….kajjja .."kai pun mengangguk segera mereka mengikuti Van itu .

…

…

…

Rasa kecewa dialami Kris. Sudah jauh-jauh dari pantai Jeju melesat sampai kesini. Belum lagi dengan macetnya . belum lagi dengan berdesak-desakannya.

Orang yang ditunggu-tunggu nya , ternyata tidak ada. Tidak masuk melewati pintu utama.

Ada 2 pria cukup tampan dan cantik dan dibelakangnya ada beberapa orang yang membawa barangnya.

Menurut pendengaran kris dari beberapa fanboy disekitarnya. Nama kedua namja itu adalah Suho namja yang memakai pakaian paling rapi seperti menunjukan dia OLANG KAYA. Dan namja cantik berkulit putih yang menggeliat di lengan Suho itu bernama Lay. Mereka sama dari agenda EXO Entertaiment

Namun , bukan ini yang dia inginkan dia ingin melihat Tao.

.

.

.

Kai dan Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya didepan Hotel bintang 5 yang cukup mewah. Mereka sampai disini karena mengikuti mobil yang terdapat Tao didalamnya. Niat Sehun hanya ingin mengembalikan Boneka Panda milik Tao.

Kai memutuskan untuk tinggal di Mobilnya saja tidak mengikuti Sehun masuk kedalam Hotel itu. Dia sibuk mengedit-edit foto hasil jepretannya dan di upload ke jejaring social yang dia punya.

Sehun pun terus berlari , setelah dia bertanya dengan salah satu pegawai dari Hotel disitu kamar yang di tempati oleh Tao berada di kamar nomor 368 karena dari agensinya sendiri mereka menyewa 6 kamar karena diperkirakan tidak hanya Tao saja yang akan datang tapi artis-artis dari agensinya ternyata ikut untuk datang seperti Suho dengan lawan mainnya adalah Lay dan sisanya adalah cameraman tau pegawai yang khusus datang karena Tao dengan yang lain datang ke Korea bukan untuk berlibur tapi membuat projectnya disini.

Senyuman Sehun langsung mengembang ketika melihat Tao dengan beberapa orang itu ada di depannya mereka memasuki salah satu kamar itu .

"TAO ..!"Sehun sedikit teriak . Tao dan namja disampingnya itu langsung menatapnya.

"apa yang anda lakukan?"ucap namja tinggi dengan suara beratnya yang disamping Tao , lumayan tampan. Tunggu dia bisa berbicara Bahasa Korea?

"um….uh…"seakan susah sekali untuk berbicara. Sehun hanya tegang sangat tegang dan gugup.

Tao dia menatap Sehun dengan senyum termanisnya. Namun, pandangannya langsung tertuju ke benda yang Sehun bawa. Langsung saja mata Tao menjadi berbinar.

Boneka Pandanya.

"_Āi, Wǒ Kěyǐ Jiāng Wáwá? (hey , bisa saya mengambil boneka itu) _?" ucap tao dalam Bahasa mandarin. Sehun hanya terdiam apa yang Tao ucapkan dia tidak faham sama sekali.

"_Chén gē gàosu tā guīhuán wáwá? _"(Chan-ge bisa katakan pada pria itu untuk mengembalikan bonekaku ?" )ucap Tao kepada namja yang berada disampingnya. Dia Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun mengangguk. Dia faham akan perasaan Tao. Apalagi bonekanya kembali sekarang. Saat di Van , Tao bahkan hanya cemberut , menggerutu dan ingin menangis karena tidak sempat mengambil bonekanya.

"eum… kau bisa kembalikan boneka itu kepada Tao ?"Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun.

"Yes,… um tadi dia menjatuhkannya saat dibandara ..bukan aku yang mengambilnya "Sehun memberi keterangan, supaya tidak ada kesalahfahaman .

"Ne… aku tau tadi Tao lah yang menjatuhkannya dibandara..gomawo sudah mau mengembalikan bonekanya"Chanyeol sedikit membungkuk . Tao pun berjalan menghampiri Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa merona karena Tao berada tepat dihadapannya. Ternyata Tao cukup tinggi juga bahkan tingginya melebihi tinggi Sehun sendiri dan lagi …

Dia sangat manis.

Yang mengejutkan. Tao bukan hanya mengambil Bonekanya tapi dia juga menggenggam Tangan Sehun dan membawanya kedalam kamar yang mereka sewa. Sehun mendadak ingin mati saja bila begini.

Sehun mengamati kamar itu cukup mewah . dan lagi debaran jantungnya cukup membuat nya terganggu. Tangan Tao . bisa dirasakan hangat dan lembut seperti tangan seorang yeoja.

Dikamar itu ada beberapa orang sibuk dengan peralatan multimedianya. Disebelahnya sibuk dengan kamera videonya. Apakah aka nada syutting besok. Sehun langsung berfikir yang tidak tidak .

"kenapa kau membawanya masuk ?" ucap chanyeol.

"_Wàimiàn shì bùshì ānquán Chanyeol gé, fǎnzhèng tā yǐjīng huīfù wáwá_ _?(di luar tidak aman Chan-ge , lagian dia sudah mengembalikan bonekaku)_" chanyeol hanya menghela nafasnya.

Tao tersenyum kepada Sehun yang masih bingung .

"siapa nama mu ?"tanyanya

"se…Sehun…OH SEHUN "tegasnya

"_Hunnie, nǐ yào fàngqì wǒ de wáwá, xièxiè, wǒ de wáwá duì wǒ yìwèizhe_ _…(hunnie terima kasih kau mau mengembalikan bonekaku, bonekaku sangat berarti untukku)_ "Sehun serasa melayang diudara. Apakah hari ini hari keberuntungannya? Bisa bertemu tao, bisa berhadapan langsung dengan Tao ,bisa memegang benda kesayangan Tao, tangannya digenggam dengan Tao, lalu dia diajak berbicara oleh Tao. Dan lagi apa sekarang dia dipanggil 'HUNNIE' oleh Tao. Ingin pingsan umma!

Dari kejauhan ada manager dari Tao dia mengamati siapa yang berbicara dengan Tao . dia cukup tampan, kulitnya juga putih mulus, dia juga tinggi . setelah bertanya dengan Chanyeol ternyata dia hanya fanboy dari Tao. Ada rasa seperti menemukan bintang lagi.

"um baiklah aku akan pulang "ucap sehun sambil membungkuk. Dan keluar dari kamar itu.

Dia berjalan sambil cemberut. Baru saja dia dengan suasana senangnya tapi dia harus jatuh ke tumpukan jarum . karena mengetahui namja yang bernama Chanyeol itu adalah kekasih dari Huang Zi Tao.

..

..

..

Kris tidak tau mau kemana sekarang . dia sudah frustasi berat karena tidak bertemu dengan idolnya. Dia memutuskan untuk ke Hotel **The Westin Chosun Seoul** untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya . tidak taukah kau kris karena itu hotel yang sama yang ditempati oleh huang Zi Tao.

Kamar 400 itulah kamar yang ditempati oleh Kris sekarang. Kris sempat mengingat namja yang waktu dibandara dia juga ada disini . dari pendengarannya namanya SEHUN.

Saat berjalan menuju kamar , kris melihat pria yang dia lihat di bandara. Mukanya agak lesu, namun beberapa menit ada seorang pria yang cukup brumur mungkin sekitar 40-50 tahunan mendatannginya.

_"kalau kau mau ,kau bisa ikut dan masuk juga "_kris sedikit mendengar percakapan mereka. _"…jika kau ingin ikut kau bisa menghubungi ku_ "dilihatnya pria berumur itu memberi kartu namanya _."Tapi aku masih sekolah ?"."tenang kau hanya pemeran pembantu saja "."akan kufikirkan lagi "_setelah itu Sehun keluar dari hotel.

Kris penasaran dengan percakapan mereka. Pemeran pembantu? Apakah pria bernama Sehun itu baru ikut audisi atau apalah . untuk membuat film mungkin?.

…

…

…

"_Nǐ gěi tā de bàojià_?(anda memberinya tawaran itu?)"chanyeol duduk manis dengan memeluk pinggang ramping milik siapa lagi kalau bukan milik Tao.

"_Shì de, tā kěnéng shì wǒmen de yìshùjiā _"(Iya dia bisa menjadi artis kita)"

"_Dàn tā hái niánqīng, tā hái zài shàngxué... Ń... Bùshì hěn wéixiǎn? "(_tapi dia masih belia …yah dia masih sekolah …bukankah berbahaya ?")

""_Wǒ huì zhàogù hǎo tā"(_akan ku atur itu) "

"kau sangat mengerikan tuan Lee Sooman "ucap Chanyeol. Dan membuat Tao terkekeh sendiri melihat namjachingunya kesal.

.

.

.

**_"Nǐ Hǎohǎo Xiūxí, Míngtiān Wǒmen Huì Yǒu Xīnwén Fābù Huì,Film Pāishè Women…"._**

(kalian beristirahatlah besok kita akan ada jumpa pers untuk pembuatan film kita ..)

.

.

.

.

.

**Te Be Ce**

(penyakitan)

**Mianhe kalau ceritanya makin gak seru ya chingudeul**

**Thanks for all :**

**baekhyunniewife, datekazukio, Dark Shine, AulChan12, zhe, driccha, KT in the house, flamintsqueen, Guest, 91 , , DragonPanda21 , martinalamin8, zee konstantin, kkamjongyehet , PandaHuang, Pembantunya Tao, ShinJiWoo920202, SiDer Tobat, Fujoshii G, chikakyumin, DahsyatNyaff , datekazukio, YasKhun, **

**Dan lagi**

**akan update secepatnya (•̀_•́)**ง

**Thank you for read**

**Back?**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Website**

**AuthoR : Egiiey/E.G (Lee Jiwoon)**

**Length : Chapter**

**Pairing : KrisTao, ChanTao, HunTao**

**Casts : SULAY, LUMIN , HYUNA, HYORIN, JIN BTS, 'V' BTS.**

**Rating : M**

**Warning : YAOI , BL/ BOYS LOVE , GAY , Typo Bertebaran Tidak Karuan, Kayaknya Gaje Banget, Eyd Nya Juga Buruk.**

**I Told You Before, If You Hate Yaoi, Better If You Don't Read My Fanfic, Okay ?**

* * *

Summary : Sebuah cerita dimana 2 pemuda yang membuka situs salah satu web illegal dan ternyata itu situs dewasa. Karena hal itu mereka dipertemukan oleh artis porno salah satu video bernama Huang Zitao. KrisTao X HunTao.

* * *

**It's yaoi !**

**Don't like**

**Don't read**

**Okay ?**

**.**

**.**

**KrisTao X HunTao KrisTao X HunTao KrisTao X HunTao KrisTao X HunTao**

…

…

…

…

…

**_"Nǐ Hǎohǎo Xiūxí, Míngtiān Wǒmen Huì Yǒu Xīnwén Fābù Huì,Film Pāishè Women…"._**

(kalian beristirahatlah besok kita akan ada jumpa pers untuk pembuatan film kita ..)

.

.

.

.

Kris sedang bermalas-malasan dikamar hotelnya. Dia tidak bisa tertidur walau badannya kini sangat – sangat lelah. Tapi tetap saja matanya tidak bisa diajak kerja sama. Dia juga perlu istirahat.

Dia menjadi teringat kembali perbincangan antara pria berumur kepada anak muda tadi.

_"kalau kau mau ,kau bisa ikut dan masuk juga "_. _"…jika kau ingin ikut kau bisa menghubungi ku_ " _."Tapi aku masih sekolah ?"."tenang kau hanya pemeran pembantu saja "."akan kufikirkan lagi "_.

Ah semoga saja dia diterima, apa lagi dia cukup muda pasti perlu usaha keras untuk itu..atau nanti dia akan masuk jadi artis dan juga bisa menjadi salah satu Boyband ? semoga saja.-batin kris. Hey kris tidak tau kah kau bukan itu yang sedang mereka perbincangkan.

Kris memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar menuju mini Bar yang tersedia dialam hotel tersebut.

…

…

…

Di kamar yang lain, satu pemuda sedang sibuk mengucek matanya. Sendari tadi dia sudah mencoba untuk tertidur namun nihil matanya masih setia untuk melihat dunia. Bahkan pemuda yang satunya lagi yang setia melingkarkan tangannya kepinggang ramping pemuda ini sedikit terusik. Karena berkali-kali dia mengubah posisi tidurnya.

"Baby aku lelah, tidur lah~"suara berat namun serak itu pun memecahkan suasana kesunyian malam.

"dui bu qi Chan-ge aku tidak bisa tidur…"ucap pemuda bermata panda ini."..tidur lah Chan-ge, aku akan mencari kesibukan supaya bisa tidur "ucapnya.

Chanyeol yah pemuda yang terusik itu pun kembali terlelap kealam mimpinya. Sedangkan pemuda bermata panda itu hanya memperhatikan namjachingunya yang mulai terlelap, dia membelai sayang rambut nya. Ada terbesit rasa bersalah karena mengganggu namjachingunya yang tengah tertidur dia pasti sangat lelah susai kedatangan mereka ke Korea Selatan ini.

Tao, Huang Zitao nama pemuda itu. Dia berjalan sambil memakai T-shirt hitam polosnya. Karena saat ini dia hanya menggunakan celana trainingnya. Sebelum melangkah lebih jauh dia tidak lupa mengecup mesra kening kekasihnya.

Perlahan dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar, berjalan tidak tentu arah. Ada niat untuk ke mini Bar yang terdapat didalam hotel ini . tapi bukankah kalau dia memasuki tempat itu bisa saja dia akan diserang oleh puluhan atau bahkan ratusan lelaki yang haus nafsu akan nikmatnya tubuh menggoda. _Sama saja masuk kekandang singa_ atau malah lebih parah dari pada singa.

Terkadang dia mengutuk dirinya mengapa ia menyandang status UKE bukan seorang SEME. Dan dengan profesinya sekarang sebagai artis dadakan dengan menyandang artis **porn**, menjadi harus jaga jarak dengan lingkungan sekitar.

Hah~`

Dia menghela nafas. Dia tidak tau ingin kemana. Sampai detik ini bahkan dia tidak lebih hanya berada satu meter dari kamar yang baru saja ia keluar. Entah dia mau kemana , dia berjalan terus sampai-

BRUKK…

"akkh….."pekik Tao. Dia menabrak seseorang. "dui bu qi… dui bu qi… dui bu qi.."ucap Tao membungkuk berkali-kali.

"tidak apa-apa lain kali berhati-hatilah"ucap seseorang yang ditabraknya. Reflek Tao mengangkat kepalanya menatap seseorang yang baru saja ia tabrak. Dan dia bisa berbicara dengan aksen mandarin yang fasih.

Mata Tao melebar sempurna dengan degub jantung yang berdebar cepat. Didepannya berdiri kokoh seorang pangeran – fikirnya. Rambut blonde emasnya ,rahangnya, hidungnya , tubuhnya tinggi menjulang seperti kekasihnya namun dia lebih tinggi lagi. Walau orang itu sibuk mengucek matanya dan menguap berkali-kali.

"dui bu qi "ucap Tao sekali lagi dan meninggalkan namja tersebut.

…

…

…

Di lain tempat, ada seorang pemuda yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Dia tidak bisa tidur. Sendari tadi dia hanya memegang dan memperhatikan kertas kecil-kartu nama.

"Bagaimana ini?"ucap nya frustasi. Seharusnya dia bangga dan bahagia karena dia di tawari main film dan bisa sering bertemu dengan idolnya walau tidak tau dia dapat peran apa. Tapi… dia masih berstatus sekolah. Dan lagi kedua orang tuanya pasti tidak menyetujui hal ini.

Oh Sehun, menggulung dirinya didalam selimut dan menggulung lagi kekanan-dan kekiri.

"Aku gila…"

Apa kah Sehun harus menerima ini atau tidak . tapi dia akan sering melihat Tao dan yaah bersamanya . bagaimana dengan kedua orang tua nya? Dia menyimpan video yadong dan anime hentai saja tidak boleh dan lagi appa nya mencabut jaringan Wifi dirumahnya. Lalu apa ini, menerima tawaran itu? Aakh … bakalan tidak makan setahun atau semua barang2nya disita atau yang lebih parah lagi Sehun tidak dianggap anak lagi . Huwaaa andweee..!

…

…

…

**KRIS P.O.V**

.

.

BRUKKK..

"Akkh…"ucap seseorang yang menabrakku. "dui bu qi… dui bu qi… dui bu qi.."ucapnya sekali lagi.

Uh untung saja aku sekarang sedang mengantuk jadi rasa marah ku hilang yah sedikit efek minuman wine yang aku minum di Bar tadi.

"tidak apa-apa lain kali berhati-hatilah"ucapku sambil focus kearah jalanku . aiish…sekarang aku benar-benar mengantuk sehingga pandangan ku tidak begitu jelas . perlahan ku hati-hati berjalan.

"Dui bu qi "ucap yang tadi menabrakku. Aiish…kenapa suaranya seperti wanita sih.

Tepat di depan kamarku aku sedikit kesulitan untuk berdiri . namun , ada seseorang membantuku dengan menyangga tubuhku.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"ucapnya . aku hanya mengangguk dan mencoba berdiri. Dia menepuk bahuku lagi.

"i..ini..kalung..kalung mu tadi terlepas saat a..aku menabrak mu tadi"ucap pemuda manis itu gugup tidak berani menatapku.

"ah terima kasih "

Sekali lagi aku mengutuk mengapa aku mengantuk dan sedikit mabuk hingga susah berjalan.

"bi….biar ku bantu "tawarnya. Aneh ! padahal dia orang asing kenapa aku percaya saja kepadanya. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan lengan kiriku berada dibahunya yang tubuhnya lebih pendek dariku .

"Kau terlihat sangat mabuk –ge , apa tidak ada air hangat ?"tawarnya lagi sambil membantuku duduk disofa. Aku hanya memegangi kepalaku mencoba mefokuskan pandangan ku kearah pemuda manis itu.

"eum hanya ada air putih , minumlah dulu"aku pun mengambil segelas air yang berada ditangannya. Meneguknya dengan masih menjaga image cool ku. Ku fokuskan kembali pandangan ku .

WHAT!

APA?

…

…

…

Pemuda ini menggerutu. Dan ia sangat kesal malam-malam begini dia harus menerima telpon dari sahabatnya yaitu Sehun.

_"Kai , eottokhe~~~~~ ?"_ucap Sehun disebrang sana.

"kau mengganggu tidurku hanya karena ini , SHIT !"gerutu Kai. Dia sangat sangat SANGAT KESAL. Kemarin dia tidak ada istirahat karena menemani Sehun ke Bandara dan harus berkutat mengejar idolanya Sehun dan apa sekarang ? Malam-malam mengganggunya hanya untuk bilang _–"Kai aku ditawari main film"_-. ARRHHHH KUBUNUH KAU SEHUN

"besok saja kita bi….zzzz.."

_"Kai kai Kaaaaamjoooooooong !"_terdengar jelas di telinga Kai suara Cempreng Sehun. Gila malam-malam gini suaranya masih aktif aja.

"Ahh…mi…mianhe…Besok Besok kita bicarakan aku mengantuk ,OH S-E-H-U-N"ucap Kai penuh penekanan.

_"Tidak bisa K-A-I, soalnya aku hanya diberi waktu sampai besok pagi …karena besok siang ada jumpa pers bersama aduuuuh aaaaa….Huang ZiTao_ "mendengar Tao mata Kai langsung membelo .

"WHAT ? Jadi ….Kau….Oh ….YAK! KAU GILA ? Kau ditawari bukan untuk ….astaga SEHUN aku kira kau ditawari main film **YANG BENAR** !" cerocos Kai.

_"aku ditawari langsung dengan manager nya TAO , eottokhe ?"_

"Yak , jadi kau akan main….main ….SEX gitu ?"Kai was-was.

_"I don't know ? aku juga bingung tapi kesempatan tidak datang dua kali, Kai !_

"Tapi….. Jangan diterima "tegas kai. Oh Kai bijak sekali kau .

_"EEH….. biasanya kau senang kai ?"_

"Jangan diterima Oh Sehun, ingat itu aiisss….pokoknya jangan diterima ….gimana dengan masa depanmu,Sehun".oh kai tobatkah dirimu.

_"Kai kau tidak salah bicarakan ? biasanya kau yang paling-paling –paling menggebu-gebu untuk masalah Y-A-D-O-N-G"_sindir Sehun diseberang sana.

"AWAS KAU SEHUN BILA MENERIMA TAWARAN ITU "

"…"

"Jangan diterima ,Oke? Lebih baik hanya melihatnya dari video saja , jangan sampai ikut-ikutan melakukan sex ,ingat ! kau bisa saja nanti dapat penyakit HIV ,dan masa depan mu itu looh , dan-

_"Yak! Kenapa kau malah ceramah siih ,Ya sudah TIDUR SANA !"_

"AWAS KALAU KAU ME-….."

Piip-

Dan pada akhirnya Kai menjadi terjaga semalaman .

…

…

…

**KRIS P.O.V**

.

WHAT!

APA?

Aku mengucek mata ku sekali lagi.

"Ta..tao ? benarkah kau Tao "tanyaku. Dia sedikit terkejut dan memalingkan wajah.

"Bu..bukan…kau salah…salah orang "ucapnya.

"Aissh…ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku menjadi melihat orang selalu dengan wajah Tao aiish dia , hey kau maaf kan aku aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung"dia hanya mengangguk masih memalingkan kepalanya.

"Lalu siapa namamu?"tanyaku. kulihat dia masih berfikir .

"e..eum… Edison "ucapnya. Aku hanya mengangguk "..aku Kris "

"apa kau ada masalah Kris-ge ?"

"Iya, mungkin hari ini bukan hari keberuntungan ku.. kau tau aku baru tiba ke Ke Korea tadi malam ,lalu langsung kepulau mengetahui Tao akan datang aku pun langsung bergegas kebandara tapi sepertinya idol itu susah yah,Arrhh aku jadi stres "pemuda itu menatap iba kearahku.

"memang Kris-ge dari mana ?".

"Kanada ".

" Wah jauh juga ,Ne ".

" Bagaimana dengan mu ?".terlihat dia sedang berfikir sambil membenarkan kaca mata bulat besarnya

"eum ge seperti nya aku harus kembali kekamar ".

"oh benarkah ?".

"iya , lekaslah istirahat!".

"kau juga Edi dan cepatlah kekamar namja manis seperti mu harus berhati hati ".

"Ok ," dia pun menghilang bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu.

**Kris P.O.V END**

**…**

**…**

**…**

Dan diluar sana ada seseorang yang tersenyum senyum sendiri. Dia Tao . pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari kamar seseorang yang baru saja dia kenal. Dan parahnya orang tersebut tidak mengenalnya walau hampir ketahuan. Beruntung sebelumnya dia sudah memakai kacamata bulat dengan syal yang hampir menutupi mulutnya.

"Dia menarik dan…

Tampan "

.

.

.

**Pagi hari.**

.

.

Beberapa kru sedang sibuk dengan pegangannya masing-masing. Ada yang memegang camera DSLR nya, ada yang memegang camera video MD10000 , ada yang menjaga tripote. Laptop ,_ Tab¸_ smartphone pun tak lepas dari genggaman setiap kru yang bertugas.

Mereka sudah bersiap ditempat dengan seluruh topic perbincangan.

.

.

_** "Yìshùjiā Hé Tāmen De Tao Huáng Zǐ Jīgòu Jiāng Jǔxíng Xīnwén Fābù Huì Zài Yī ILSAN Kintex"**__  
_

_"(__Artis Huang Zi Tao Beserta Agensinya Siang Ini Akan Mengadakan Jumpa Pers Di Ilsan Kintex)_

**.**

**"Adult Artist Huang Zi Tao Brings His Boyfriend Who Is Also A Porn Artist Park Chanyeol"**

_(Artis dewasa Huang Zitao membawa kekasihnya yang juga seorang artis porn Park Chanyeol.)_

_._

**"Today in Ilsan Kintex, Suho and Lay will attend the press conference. was not only that, a popular artist today TAO also attended the press conference. Not only that, the agency will also bring EXOPorn Entertaiment Luhan and Xiumin pair,they will discuss about the movie that will start filming carried on in Seoul"**

_(Hari ini di** Ilsan Kintex** Suho dan Lay akan menghadiri Jumpa Pers tidak itu saja artis yang popular saat ini TAO juga menghadiri Jumpa Pers. Bukan itu saja , agensi EXOPorn Entertaiment juga akan mendatangkan pasangan Luhan dan Xiumin. __mereka akan membahas tentang film yang akan mulai syuting di laksanakan di Seoul)_

.

.

Itu lah beberapa berita paling update saat ini. Bahkan kini di **Ilsan Kintex, **sudah penuh dengan beberapa wartawan media masa. Dan juga banyak para Fans datang kesini.

Begitu juga dengan satu pemuda ini, dengan kamera menggantung dileher jenjangnya. Kris berkali-kali mengecek kameranya. Dia berada bisa dibilang cukup dekat juga tidak , dibilang jauh juga tidak. Dia berada dibangku nomor 50, berada pas didepan.

Tak lama kemudian, beberapa orang menjadi riuh. Karena kedatangan dari orang yang ditunggu-tunggu.

Terlihatlah beberapa orang dengan pakaian dengan balutan jas dan dasi yang pas ditambah dengan aksesoris yang mendukung.

_Jepret!_

_Jepret!_

Pasangan Suho dan Lay berjalan dan langsung duduk di depan para wartawan, tentu saja berbatas meja panjang dan jarak sekitar 2 meter dari para wartawa.

_Jepret!_

_Jepret!_

Pasangan yang paling ditunggu tunggu Park Chanyeol dengan santai menggandeng lengan seorang Huang Zi Tao. Mereka membuat para fans langsung ingin pingsan ditempat

_Jepret!_

_Jepret!_

Dan di luar dugaan , Ternyata Artis Porn yang lebih terkenal di Jepang saat ini , Luhan membawa pasangannya yaitu Xiumin. Dari berita yang beredar mereka baru saja melakukan beberapa pemotretan majalah dewasa di A.S.

_Jepret!_

_Jepret!_

Dan ternyata agensi ini juga mendatangkan artis porn asal Thailand . Jin dan Vi . bila yang setia dengan akun porn kalian pasti tidak asing lagi dengan artis Thailand ini. Ternyata agensi ini sudah bekerja sama dengan kedua artis ini.

_Jepret!_

_Jepret!_

_Jepret!_

Datang lah dua orang yeoja dengan balutan gaun minim diatas pahanya yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjang mereka ditambah bagian atasnya dengan memperlihatkan belahan dada mereka . dan satu pemuda dengan balutan tuxedo hitam rapi dengan kacamata bermerek bertengger dihidung mancungnya ditambah slayer putih menutupi bagian hidung hingga bibirnya.

_Jepret! Jepret!Jepret! Jepret! Jepret!_

Mereka semua lengkap dan duduk didepan para wartawan dan fans.

.

.

* * *

Beberapa pertanyaan dilontarkan oleh fans. Dan dijawab oleh manager dan Lee SooMan sebagai petinggi dari EXOPORN Entertaiment

"…"

**"We Will Start Filming Next Month, And We Will Be Here For A Week To Prepare All"**

_(kita akan mulai syutting bulan depan, dan kami akan berada disini selama seminggu untuk mempersiapkan semuanya)_

_"…."_

**"A little leak, we only movie production specifically for the age above 18+. And again the film will be finished and will be released in theaters later this year"**

_(Sedikit bocoran, kita hanya memproduksi difilm khusus untuk usia diatas 18+ dan lagi film ini akan selesai dan dirilis di bioskop akhir tahun ini)._

_"..."_

**"And more. We are not only going to do syutting in Korean only .We will syutting in some places such as Japan, China, Thailand , Canada and Hawaii"**

_(Kita tidak hanya akan melakukan syutting di Korea saja, Kami akan syutting di beberapa tempat seperti Jepang, China, Thailand , Kanada dan Hawaii"_

_"….."_

**"We also carry a special porn artists from Thailand and Korea artists to work with our"**

_(Kami juga membawa artis porn khusus dari Thailand dan artis Korea untuk bekerja dengan kita)_

_…_

_…_

_…_

* * *

Di tempat lain ada segerombolan para namja sedang menatap antusias ke layar Televisi yang disambungkan lewat _Tab_ salah satu pemuda itu.

"Kai kau harus lihat ini!" Kyuhyun langsung menarik paksa namja yang dari tadi ogah-ogahan.

"kalian gila? Bila guru sampai tau kalian nonton yadong apalagi dengan Televisi milik kelas kita bisa mati !"bentak Kai melihat beberapa namja yang masih beradu dengan salah satu kabel penghubung.

"Tunggu! Kau harus melihat berita ini!" mereka melihat streamingan dari jumpa pers yang akan bermain film di Korea.

* * *

.

.

.

"Beberapa pemain yang akan menunjukan kebolehannya di film '**Xno.1'** ini adalah ...

Tao, Chanyeol , Suho, Lay , Luhan , Xiumin, Jin , Vi, Hyun-A, Hyorin dan baru baru ini kami mendapatkan pemain baru dan dia masih sangat baru di industry perfilman ini namanya adalah

.

.

**Oh SEHUN ..!**

…

….

…

"MATI KAU OH SEHUUUUUN" Bentak Kai mengebrak meja dengan kerasnya.

…

…

…

…

**Te Be Ce**

(penyakitan)

**Mianhe kalau ceritanya makin gak seru ya chingudeul.**

**Pasti ngebosenin banget ya ? Gaje pula. Mianhe, untuk bahasanya mungkin tidak terlalu bagus .Ne **

**THANKS FOR REVIEW ALL**

**Dan lagi**

**akan update secepatnya (•̀_•́)**ง

**Thank you for read**

**Back?**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Website**

**AuthoR : Egiiey/E.G (Lee Jiwoon)**

**Length : Chapter**

**Pairing : KrisTao, ChanTao, HunTao**

**Casts : SULAY, LUMIN , HYUNA, HYORIN, JIN BTS, 'V' BTS.**

**Rating : M**

**Warning : YAOI , BL/ BOYS LOVE , GAY , Typo Bertebaran Tidak Karuan, Kayaknya Gaje Banget, Eyd Nya Juga Buruk.**

**I Told You Before, If You Hate Yaoi, Better If You Don't Read My Fanfic, Okay ?**

* * *

Summary : Sebuah cerita dimana 2 pemuda yang membuka situs salah satu web illegal dan ternyata itu situs dewasa. Karena hal itu mereka dipertemukan oleh artis porno salah satu video bernama Huang Zitao. KrisTao X HunTao.

* * *

**It's yaoi !**

**Don't like**

**Don't read**

**Okay ?**

**.**

**.**

**KrisTao X HunTao KrisTao X HunTao KrisTao X HunTao KrisTao X HunTao**

…

…

…

…

…

"Akh!..ah~~mmpph…mm"suara desahan terdengar sangat jelas. Dimana bibirnya dilumat dengan ganas.

"mmm….mpph~"gerakan kepala yang berlawanan arah , menyeimbangkan dengan lawannya yang semakin lama semakin brutal. Dihisap, dilumat dan sedikit gigitan kecil. Membuat bibir namja itu semakin membengkak jelas. Lawan mainnya terus menerobos paksa memasukkan lidahnya membawanya bertarung antar lidah. Mengabsen deretan gigi putih nan rapi itu.

Sedangkan namja yang berada dibawahnya terus mengerang menarik tekuk leher lawan mainnya membawanya terus menuju kepaling dalam. Lelehan saliva pun sudah sendari tadi bercampur dan sedikit mengotori dagu runcing namja dibawahnya.

Mereka seakan menikmati dunia sendiri, tidak peduli mungkin belasan pasang mata melihat mereka.

"umm….ummm..~~"namja yang berada dibawahnya sedikit memukul dada namja diatasnya menandakan bahwa pasokan oksigennya mulai menipis. Perlahan kedua namja itu melepaskan lumatan mereka menyisakan benang saliva yang menetes.

Sepasang mata mereka saling pandang menatap intens. Sebenarnya sangat tidak tahan melihatnya, namja yang berada dibawahnya kini hanya menatapnya dengan matanya yang sayu , lihatlah keringatnya! Benar-benar membuat sexy , tidak lupa dengan kesan sexy dibibir bengkaknya itu padahal sebelumnya dia sudah menggunakan sedikit lipstick namun sepertinya tanpa memakai itupun bibirnya tetap akan memerah alami karena lumatan. Deru nafas yang tidak beraturan menerpa wajah namja yang sedari tadi menatapnya intens. Kini mereka berdua seakan hanya focus kepada bibir mereka. Perlahan namja diatasnya membawa jemarinya untuk memegangi bibir plum itu dimana sudah basah karena saliva yang mereka buat sendiri. Perlahan namun pasti-

_"Cut!"_

_"Cut!"_

_"Cut!"_

Reflek namja yang berada diatas itu langsung berdiri dari namja yang terbaring tanpa menggunakan apapun. Namja itu hanya menggunakan boxer berwarna abu-abu yang sendari tadi menindihi namja 'polos' dibawahnya.

"Aduh! Sehun-Sehun… Buat lah saliva kalian lebih banyak !"sedikit teriakan frustasi dari sang sutradara.

Sedangkan , Sehun namja yang hanya memakai boxer itu hanya menunduk dengan tangannya yang masih bergetar. Dari kejauhan namja yang kini sudah menutup tubuhnya dengan sebuah Kain tebal. Hanya menatap khasihan.

"Sudahlah Yunho-ge! Dia masih baru wajar .."

"Tapi TAO ini sudah ke 10 kalinya dia melakukan kesalahan "teriaknya frustasi.

Tao namja itu menghampiri Sehun dan mengusap kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis . membuat jantung Sehun seakan berhenti untuk sementara.

"Kita coba lagi, OK ! Akan ku bantu "ucap Tao. Tao sengaja tidak membersihkan saliva yang berada didagunya supaya Sehun tidak diCERAMAHI kembali.

"OK ..OK KITA MULAI "

Tao kembali membuka kain tebalnya dan berbaring diatas sofa bernuansa merah itu tidak lupa dengan boneka panda nya yang selalu ikut disampingnya. Sehun dia kembali menggunakan celana hitam panjangnya dan Kemeja birunya.

.

* * *

_Sehun berjalan dan tanpa sengaja dia memasuki ruangan yang didalamnya ada seorang namja sedang melakukan Solonya dengan boneka pandanya. Sehun perlahan mendekati namja itu. Namja itu sedikit terkejut atas kedatangan seseorang reflex dia menutupi badannya yang telanjang dengan bonekanya._

_"Hun…hunnie…umm"ucapnya gugup , bagaimana bisa dia ketahuan melakukan onani disiang bolong seperti ini._

_Namja berpakaian rapi itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya sambil tersenyum penuh makna._

_"Bermain solo ,huh ?mau coba dengan ku ?"tawarnya. _

_Tao langsung menatap namja didepannya. Dia menggeleng dengan cepat dan perlahan menggapai bajunya yang berserakan namun naas , ketika ingin mengambil bonekanya terjatuh dan terpampanglah tubuh polosnya itu. Betapa malunya dirinya._

_"ternyata sudah klimaks ya ?"sehun menyeringai melihat cairan putih yang jelas di seprai. "Cobalah dengan sahabatmu ini. Tao~~"bisiknya di telinga Tao. Benar Sehun adalah sahabat Tao. Tao yang ingin beranjak pergi tubuh nya langsung dihempas ke ranjang dalam posisi terlentang. Sehun langsung menindihinya dengan satu tangan menjaga berat badannya."Bahkan kau sampai sejauh ini, kenapa tidak meminta bantuanku?"sehun menyusupkan kepalanya ke leher Tao. Tao hanya menggelengkan kepalanya._

_"hun…. Andwe….se..sehun..andw…mmpphh!"Bibir plum itu pun langsung dikunci paksa oleh Sehun. Perlahan sehun, membuka pakaiannya dan meninggalkan boxernya . kembali melumat bibir milik saliva pun terbuat . setelah sekian lama saliva itu mulai menetes. Mereka pun saling pandang. Sehun perlahan mendekatkan diri._

* * *

_"CUT!"_

_"CUT!"_

_"OK..!OK!"_

Mereka yang berada dilokasi langsung bertepuk tangan. Menandakan adegan tadi sukses. Adegan ini hanya sebagian dari Trailer film yang akan digarap yaitu '**Xno.1'**

Sehun pun langsung memakai pakaiannya kembali. Begitu juga Tao kembali menggunakan baju lengan panjang dan celana selutut sedikit kebesaran. Mereka membersihkan wajah mereka sementara.

.

.

.

"Ta…Tao-hyung..?"panggil Sehun.

"Um…wae ?"Tao membersihkan wajah nya dengan sabun mukanya.

"go…gomawo untuk tadi, hyung benar-benar membantuku "

Tao pun membilas wajahnya dan mengelapnya dengan handuk putih bersihnya.

"Tidak apa , kita juga sudah belajar kan tadi ? itu wajar bagi orang baru sepertimu"ucap Tao dengan memberikan handuk itu kepada Sehun.

Belajar?

Yah

Sebelum itu mereka belajar selama kurang lebih 3 jam .

…

…

…

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

.

.

.

Setelah acara jumpa pers . seluruh kru langsung berdiskusi ke salah satu kamar di hotel.

Terdapat meja yang cukup lebar.

Terlihat Suho yang tidak lepas dari Lay. Jin sedang menuangkan wine ke gelas pasangannya yaitu Vi. Disebelahnya ada pasangan yang baru tadi pagi datang dari AS. Yaitu Luhan dengan Xiumin, terlihat Xiumin yang masih mengantuk karena perjalannan yang cukup lama dia pasti perlu istirahat dan Luhan sedang sibuk membelai surai rambutnya. Dan disebelahnya ada Chanyeol , chanyeol bisa dibilang sudah senior disini sudah sekitar 5 film dewasa dia bintangi dan mungkin 20 lebih ada dirinya di Video Yadong entah bersama yeoja atau pria. dan disebelahnya Tao dia sedikit mengkhawatirkan kepada namja yang berada disebelahnya lagi yaitu Sehun. Tidak jauh dari mereka disofa ada dua yeoja sedang asyik dengan _Tab-nya _ Hyun-A dan Hyorin.

Dan ada beberapa kru di dalam ruangan ini. Dan ada Hyunho sebagai sutradara sedang sibuk dengan naskah ditangannya dan disebelahnya ada Lee SooMan petinggi disini.

"kita aka nada sedikit perubahan pemain disini "tutur Lee Sooman.

"Kenapa ?"

"sepertinya sudah bocor kemasyarakat tentang pemain dan perannya ditambah ceritanya sudah menyebar, sebab tu ada perombakan besar disini"

"kami akan mengikuti mu saja , Appa "ucap Suho.

Appa?

Yah Lee Sooman lebih sering dipanggil Appa oleh para artisnya tidak juga dengan artisnya bahkan kru-krunya juga menyebutnya dengan Appa.

"Suho masih dengan lay namun kalian akan bermain juga dengan Hyun-A"jelas Lee Sooman

"WHAT?"

"OK BAIKLAH"

"aku mau saja sih"tutur Hyun-A.

"Jin kau masih dengan Vi, mungkin kalian masih belum akrab dengan artis kami jadi saya sarankan kau masih menjadi lawan main dengan Vi"

"Baiklah"

"dan berhubung tema kita tentang 'Penghianatan'. Chanyeol kau masih menjadi kekasih dengan Tao namun kini ada Sehun juga akan menjadi lawan main mu Tao"

"benarkah? Jadi Hun-Hun ini akan jadi pasangan ku?"Ceria Tao.

Terbalik dengan Sehun. Sepertinya dia sudah panas-dingin karena harus menjadi lawan main dari Tao. Berada didekatnya saja sudah menjadi keajaiban bila tidak pingsan ditempat . lalu apa ini? MENJADI LAWAN MAIN DARI TAO ?HUWAAAAA.

"Hun-Hun tenang ,OK"senyum tao.

"dan disini berhubung Sehun adalah pihak ketiga, dia juga akan berpasangan dengan Luhan"

"tunggu , APA ?"Luhan yang sendari tadi diam saja kini mulai angkat bicara.

"sebagai kekasih Luhan tentu akan jedi-…

S-E-M-E.."sambung Lee Sooman.

"Apa…! TIDAK…AKU TIDAK MAU !APA APA AN INI, KALIAN BERCANDA KAU BERCANDAA 'APPA'? YAK AKU JADI UKE , OOH TIDAK…..KENAPA HARUS AKU JADI UKE ,HUH"bentakan beruntun dari Luhan. Membuat namja didepannya langsung memeluk kekasihnya . Jin dan Vi.

"Lulu tenang..jangan begini"Xiumin menepuk bahu Luhan.

"TIDAK MINNIE..AKU…AKU TIDAK MAU JADI UKE , KENAPA ? DIA HANYA ORANG BARU DISINI….ASTAGA APA YANG KAU FIKIRKAN HUH,?"ucap Luhan.

"Luhan kami hanya melihat dari penampilan mu saja kau cocok jadi uke, dan lagi dari awal kami sudah membicarakan padamu kau kapan saja bisa dalam posisi UKE"jelas Yunho.

"ASTAGA! Apa aku kurang Manly huh? Lalu Minnie dengan siapa?

"Hyorin"

"nde?"

"dia akan menjadi Seme Hyorin"

"CUKUP! APA APA AN INI !Minnie oh andwe…"Luhan frustasi.

Sehun yang dari tadi hanya diam tangannya pun bergetar hebat. Namun sepasang tangan nan lembut memegang tangannya.

"Tenanglah Hun-Hun jangan salahkan dirimu"ucap Tao,

Dan luhan masih dengan masalahnya dia tidak setuju bila harus jadi UKE . walau wajahnya mendukung tapi tetap saja jiwanya jiwa 'LAKI'.

.

.

.

Akhirnya suasana menegangkan pun mereda . berterima kasihlah kepada Xiumin yang sempat membentak Luhan karena sifat kekanakannya tadi.

"Tao, bisa kau ajari Sehun sebentar!"

"mengapa harus TAO"Komen Chanyeol.

"Lalu kau mau mengajarinya yeolie~?"goda Tao.

"Tenang Appa aku akan menganjarinya "

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka , dikamar milik sehun. Sejak sehun memutuskan untuk bergabung dia akan tinggal sementara dihotel ini.

"apakah kau sudah pernah berciuman?"Tao mengambil permen lollipop rasa strawberry di sakunya.

"belum"satu kata membuat Tao tercengang. Hey, sehun ? berdosa sekali kau ini. Lihatlah kebelakang dimana beberapa wanita telah menangis karena mu, kau masih bisa bilang 'Belum untuk berciuman' Oh dari mana kau pintar berbohong.

"Jadi belum ya? Mungkin ini akan susah..mmpph…"Tao sedikit berfikir sambil mengemut permennya. Dan sepertinya Sehun malah berfikir itu…sexy.

"aku juga tidak tau mau mengajarimu apa, itu naluri saja biar naluri mu yang menguasaimu "Tao mulai mendekat dan duduk disamping Sehun dan menaruhkan kepalanya ke Bahu sehun.

"hyung…"

"Jadi…apa alasanmu masuk industry sex ini?"

"apa?"

"yah, alasan mu untuk menjadi seperti ku ini"

"aku… tidak punya alasan "

"Kau menyembunyikan masalah? Ceritakan saja padaku, aku akan menjadi teman curhat mu"

"…"

"kau itu masih muda…"Tao membelai rambut Sehun. "…Tampan".Tao mengusap pipi sehun dan menyentil hidung mancungnya."…dan sepertinya kau bukan dari orang yang….kurang mampu". Tao menunjuk kearah pakaian yang Sehun pakai , yang nyata bermerek ternama.

"…."

"ku dengar usiamu juga masih belasan tahun…em –"

"18"

"benarkah?"

"umurku 18 tahun tahun ini"

"nah, dengan umur mu yang masih segitu, kurasa sangat….disayangkan .kau bisa saja mundur sekarang karena masih ada waktu-"

"tidak"ucapan Tao terpotong oleh Sehun

"jadi apa masalah mu?"

"….."

"atau aku yang akan cerita dulu tentang aib ku"perkataan Tao langsung membuat Sehun menatapnya.

"Tidak per-.."

"dulu ketika umurku 17 tahun , mungkin karena tubuhku yang seperti ini yah bisa dibilang semoklah. Para namja dikotaku memperebutkanku. Namun aku masih bisa menjaga diriku dengan wushu yang ku punya . tapi, sepertinya nasib kurang mendukungku. Saat aku mengikuti olimpiade wushu di tau apa yang terjadi Hun-Hun?" sehun hanya menggeleng.

"aku kebobolan"

"tunggu …kau….apa?"

"aku kebololan(?) . mungkin karena lomba itu badanku sangat lemas saat itu apa lagi aku hanya ditemani temanku dan pamanku. Tapi saat itu aku sendirian. Dan Yah, beberapa orang mendatangiku ….mereka sungguh mengerikan dan-"

"hyung lebih baik tidak perlu diceritakan"

"tapi kau mau tau akhirnya kan? Diam dan dengarkan OK. Um sampai mana tadi…oh kurasa yang mendatangiku sekitar 10 orang mereka orang luar semua. Mereka menyeretku ke salah satu ruang bawah tanah. Disana tempat orang sana melakukan kegiatan gila mereka , bernyanyi Rock, dance, mabuk-mabukan dan yah banyak lagi. Aku digiring kesitu dan mereka melucuti seluruh baju ku hingga aku telanjang. Aku bagaikan makanan siap saji dan disantap. Mereka mulai memainkan tubuhku. Sebenarnya aku sudah melawan tapi…mungkin karena badan mereka yang cukup besar beda dengan orang asia. Tenagaku terkuras hanya untuk mendorong mereka. Aku , bisa dibilang diperkosa masal. Karena 10 orang memaksa meniduriku disitu. Dan lagi tempat itu tidak lah sepi. Banyak anak-anak muda disitu mungkin puluhan. Aku bagaikan binatang disitu. Kami ditonton live . bahkan ada yang mengabadikan moment terkutuk itu"

"Hyung –"

"sejak saat itu aku bisa dibilang banyak perubahan dari sifatku. Kalau kau orang China pasti tidak asing dengan marga Huang. Marga yang paling terpandang . sebulan sejak kejadian itu aku mulai melupakan. Namun, ternyata tidak semudah yang diperkirakan. Video mesum itu menyebar luas bahkan sampai diketahui oleh kedua orang tuaku. Pasti kau sudah taulah? Aku langsung diusir . sejak itu aku tidak tau harus kemana namun beruntung aku bertemu dengan kekasihku sekarang yaitu Chanyeol dia penolongku. Beberapa bulan dia memperlakukanku layaknya manusia. Aku sendiri yang menawarkan diri masuk industry sex ini, walau di tentang keras oleh Chanyeol. Namun toh aku sudah kotor "

"Hyung….sudah ne"Sehun memeluk Tao.

"aku sudah tidak apa-apa Hun-Hun, dan yah itu video pertama ku yang diunggah ke dunia maya hahaha….."Tao tertawa hambar.

"tidak ada yang lucu ,hyung"

"jadi sekarang kau mau cerita mengapa kau menyetujui tawaran itu?"

"sebenarnya aku—"

…

…

…

Seorang pemuda sedang memakan cemilannya. Berapa banyak cemilan dihadapannya. Stress. Yah namja ini stress. Jadi dia akan makan untuk penghilang stressnya. Kai namja itu.

Berkali-kali dia menghubungi sahabatnya tetap tidak bisa. Sehun adalah sahabatnya.

Kai tidak menyangka Sehun akan bertindak sejauh ini. Apa lagi harus melepaskan masa sekolahnya.

Kruk-kriuukk

Kai mengunyah paksa keripik kentang yang berada ditangannya. Sehun memang ada masalah akhir-akhir ini . apa lagi Kai tau Sehun akan menerima tawaran.

Kai sangat terkejut melihat sehun dengan mata sembabnya dia menangis. Pagi-pagi buta dia datang ke apartemen milik Kai. Untung Kai disini tinggal sendiri , sebenarnya sebelumnya dia tinggal dengan kakak perempuannya namun ketika dia kelas 2 SMA kakak perempuannya menikah dan tinggal terpisah , kedua orang tuanya berada di Hokkaido ,Jepang.

Kai benar-benar sangat terkejut. Awalnya dia memaki orang yang memencet pel pagi-pagi sekali pukul 5. Ketika dibuka tubuhnya langsung dipeluk oleh Sehun yang sedang menangis.

Setelah sehun menceritakan semuanya . Kai hanya bisa diam.

Sehun memang dari orang yang terpandang dan kaya. Namun, Sehun selalu mengeluh kenapa kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah memarahinya. Menurut kai kebanyakan orang pasti suka bila orang tuanya tidak pernah ?

Namun, beda dengan Sehun. Dia ingin rasanya dimarahi bahkan dibentak oleh appa dan ummanya. Karena menurutnya itu bukti bahwa kedua orang tuanya sayang kepadanya. Sehun memang selalu dibiarkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Mungkin karena kedua orang tuanya selalu sibuk. Berkali-kali Sehun membuat onar untuk membuat orang tuanya marah tapi tetap saja sama.

Fakta yang paling membuat Kai langsung memeluk Sehun adalah Sehun bukan anak kandung dari kedua orang tuanya.

Kata sehun pagi-pagi sekali dia membangunkan kedua orang tuanya dan menunjukan kartunama dari agensi itu. Menjelaskan tentang dia akan diajak menjadi artis porn. Namun , hal ini membuat appa nya murka dan tanpa sadar appa sehun berucap kalau sehun bukan anak kandungnya.

.

_-"appa bagaimana ini bila sehun menjadi seperti itu ?""….lakukan saja sesukanya , aissh pekerjaanku sudah menunggu. "…untuk kali ini saja kau harus fikirkan tentang anakku"."….cih, ANAK MU …YAH DIA MEMANG ANAKMU DENGAN SELINGKUHANMU …DAN LAGI DIA MEMANG BUKAN DARI ANAK DARI PERSELINGKUHAN KALIAN…BAHKAN AKU SAMPAI SEKARANG BELUM TAU DIA ANAK SIAPA!"bentak appa sehun."…yeobbo kau sudah berjanji tidak akan membicarakan ini lagi"."…..bila dia ingin pergi dari rumah ini pergi saja "."…yeobbo kau tidak boleh seperti itu, sehun tetaplah anak kita."…..umma ja…jadi…sesehun bukan"."..TIDAK SEHUN KAU ANAKKU"."…..umma kenapa ? kenapa tidak pernah bilang? Jadi alasan KALIAN MEMBIARKAN KU SELAMA INI KARENA AKU MASIH BELUM DITERIMA DIKELUARGA INI?"."….Se..sehun…tunggu jangan pergi… umma mohon dengar penjelasan umma.".-_

_._

Kai akhirnya tau keadaan sehun benar-benar berantakan. Dia bukan anak kedua orang tuanya. Ummanya dulu pernah berselingkuh. Namun setelah di cek , Sehun juga bukan anak dari selingkuhannya. Lalu sehun itu anak siapa?.

Sehun sudah seperti adiknya sendiri, Kai sangat sayang kepada sehun. Setelah itu sehun memutuskan untuk pergi. Ketika Kai menunggu disekolah Sehun tidak datang datang. Malah dia muncul diberita bahwa dia menerima tawaran itu.

…

…

…

Tao mendengarkan cerita Sehun tentang masalahnya dengan keluarganya. Sesekali Tao mengusap air mata Sehun dengan jemarinya. Sehun kembali menangis saat menceritakan masalalunya.

"hun-hun maafkan aku"lirih Tao.

"tidak apa hyung, aku jadi lega bisa bercerita dengan mu"

"jadi masalahmu seperti itu? Apa tidak ada cara lain selain kau harus bergabung dengan industry sex ini?"

"sepertinya aku, akan berdiri dengan namaku sendiri ,Hyung"

"baiklah "

.

Cupp~~

.

Mata Sehun membulat sempurna tatkala Tao mencium bibirnya.

"Hyung..?"

"kau bilangkan kau belum pernah berciuman? Kau harusnya beruntung karena aku lah yang mencuri ciumanmu "sedikit candaan dari Tao."…coba kau cium aku….. pakai saja nalurimu"

Sehun pu mengangguk dan perlahan mendekatkan diri. Gugup sangat gugup. Mereka berlatih kurang lebih 3 jam karena sehun masih saja kaku. Bukan kaku karena berciuman. Dia kaku berciuman karena yang diciumnya kini adalah tao. HUANG ZI TAO.

**FLASH BACK OFF**

* * *

…

…

…

Chanyeol namja itu asyik menikmati minuman anggurnya. Dia berada di mini bar yang terdapat di dalam hotel ini. Dia tidak sendirian. Dia ditemani oleh sahabat kecilnya. Dia pun tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan sahabat SMP nya dulu.

"kau kini sukses ,eoh?"ucap sahabatnya.

"Yeah…..hidupku sudah bahagia kini"

"apalagi dengan peranmu itu, dikelilingi oleh namja dan yeoja sexy "

"ah biasa saja , lalu bagaimana dengan mu tuan direktur" sindir Chanyeol.

"cih, menggelikan jangan sebut aku seperti itu! Itu hanya Baba ku bukan aku"

"tapi setidaknya , kau akan menjadi direkturkan nantinya"

"ummm…entahlah aku masih suka dengan kebebasannku, yeoli"

"jadi kau masih sama masih suka bersenang-senang dengan hobi fotografermu?"

"setidak nya itu lebih baik, dari pada kau hobbi kok sex"kembali saling menyindir.

"apakah kau sudah berhenti menjadi model?"

"masih"

"kenapa kau seakan santai?"

"aku akan santai bila berlibur tapi bila sudah ada jadwal aku tidak yakin akan bisa tidur walau hanya 2 jam"

"haha…ha…ha kau bisa saja. Um kenapa kau tidak mencobanya?"

"apa?"

"seperti ku ?"

"what?"

"yah mungkin kau bisa menjadi model majalah dewasa!"tawar chanyeol.

"aku..um"

"alah, jangan berfikir. Toh di negaramu aku pernah melihat fotomu Cuma mengenakan celana dalam bermerek di poster"

"lalu kau akan menawariku di industry ini?"

"yeah, kau hanya belenggak-lenggokan , intinya sama saja sih . namun mungkin akan ada tambahan model lain . dan lagi kau SEME model SEME jadi sangat enak untukmu?"

"apakah kau mulai meracuni fikiran ku dengan tawaran mu eoh , Park chanyeol?"

"jadi gimana apa kau menerimanya …

.

.

**KRIS**?"

…

…

…

…

**Te Be Ce**

(penyakitan)

**Mianhe kalau ceritanya makin gak seru ya chingudeul.**

**Pasti ngebosenin banget ya ? Gaje pula. Mianhe, untuk Disini part Kris sedikit banget deh yakan ? yakan?**

**Kris : woy Thor, kenapa gue dikit banget ? noh di maknae Evil keenakan banget tuh!**

**Sehun : itu namanya BERKAH , kris-hyung.**

**Kris : Berkah ! mbah mu ! huwaa bibir My baby Panda . harus rusak karena LOH EVIL**

**Tao : kenapa masalalu ku suram banget yah? **

**Chanyeol : kalau gak suram kau tidak akan bertemu dengan ku , baby"**

**Kris : CHANYEOOOL! Jangan peluk-peluk My Baby Panda deh! Apa Baby ? enak saja kau memanggil namjachinguku Baby. Cukup diFF ini saja looo. Bila ceritanya TeBeCe atau End sekalipun selanjutnya TAO JADI HAK GUE . LOH. LOH. LOH MENGERTI . DAN UNTUK LOH SEHUN EVIL. GUE GAK AKAN NGEBIARIN LOH MENDAPATKAN TAO DENGAN SEENAKNYA. GUE SUDAH NYOGOK SANG AUTHOR BUAT TAO AKAN BERPALING DARI LOH CHANYEOL DAN MENJAUH DAH LOH SEHUN!**

**Author : *kok gue dibawa bawa sih? **

**SUDAH SUDAH SUDAH .**

**THANKS FOR REVIEW ALL**

**Dan lagi**

**akan update secepatnya (•̀_•́)**ง

**Thank you for read**

**Back?**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Khamshamidha Annyeong! ~(^3^)~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Website**

**AuthoR : Egiiey/E.G (Lee Jiwoon)**

**Length : Chapter**

**Pairing : COUPLE SEX MEMBER EXO**

**Casts : SULAY, LUMIN , JIN BTS, 'V' BTS.**

**Rating : M**

**Warning : YAOI , BL/ BOYS LOVE , GAY , Typo Bertebaran Tidak Karuan, Kayaknya Gaje Banget, Eyd Nya Juga Buruk.**

**I Told You Before, If You Hate Yaoi, Better If You Don't Read My Fanfic, Okay ?**

* * *

Summary : Sebuah cerita dimana 2 pemuda yang membuka situs salah satu web illegal dan ternyata itu situs dewasa. Karena hal itu mereka dipertemukan oleh artis porno salah satu video bernama Huang Zitao. KrisTao X HunTao.

* * *

**It's yaoi !**

**Don't like**

**Don't read**

**Okay ?**

**.**

**.**

…

…

…

…

…

Suara keran air terdengar jelas oleh telinga pemuda tan satu ini. Disaat yang lain sedang berkutat dengan yang namanya buku-buku pelajaran dengan beberapa tugas yang diberikan secara iklas oleh sang Guru, dia Kim JongIn. Sebut saja dengan nama bekennya yaitu Kai, dia sedang menghindari pelajaran itu dengan bersembunyi di toilet sekolah yang jaraknya memang yang dia pilih yang bisa dibilang cukup jauh dengan ruang kelasnya dilantai 2 dia memilih toilet di lantai dasar paling ujung dan paling pinggir sendiri.

Seringgaian oleh Kai melihat salah satu temannya keluar dari bilik toilet tersebut.

"main solo eh ?"sindirnya dengan menopang kedua lengannya didada.

"wae? Masalah ?" jawab namja itu sambil mencuci tangannya.

"cih, manstubasi di siang begini "balas Kai.

"Jadi apa masalah mu ooh kkamjoong?"sebal namja itu.

"tenang Kyuhyun-hyung slow-slow-slow saja jangan emosi "ucap Kai.

"bagaimana dengan mu sendiri? Menghindari pelajaran Fisika lagi eoh ? ini sudah ke lima kalinya ….. tinggal tunggu kau di hukum loh"

"tenang hyung tanpa belajar aku ak-..

"belum tentu"sambung Kyuhyun memutus ucapan Kai.

"yah yah yah kau menang hyun dan hey apa yang hyung tonton hingga tidak bisa menahan hormon hyung" Tanya Kai santai.

"eum… video yadong terbaru dan baru beberapa jam yang lalu di upload di situs

**' - wewewe – sss- dot -asianExoporn-dot-com ...'**

Kai pun menyeringai . sambil berfikir siapa yang menjadi artis-artis divideo tersebut.

"oh dimana si sahabatmu si wajah datar tapi sok kecakepan ?"

"Sehun maksud mu?"

"Iya siapa lagi memang kau punya sahabat yang penyuka sesama jenis selain dia "sindir Kyuhyun.

"wae? Sudah tiga hari kami kehilangan kontak lebih tepatnya dia tidak menghubungi bahkan memberi kabar nya"sebal kai.

"mungkin dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan artis-artis porn yang sexy-sexy itu "

"tapi karena itu dia keluar dari sekolah kan? Uuh …sial dia bahkan tidak mengajakku untuk nge-sex bareng "Kai membasuh wajahnya. "jadi apa yang ada di video baru itu?". Benar , Sehun sudah keluar dari sekolah atas kemauannya sendiri. Toh, orang tuanya tidak akan perduli.

"sepertinya video ini agak membuat kita tidak henti-hentinya merem melek …. Kau tau siapa?"

Kai pun menggeleng.

"yah siapa lagi kalau bukan dari agensi EXOPORN itu yang nyata tema mereka sekarang party looh!" mata kai pun langsung membelo sempurna.

"a..apa party? Jadi mereka …bagaimana dengan sehun ? apakah dia ikut?"

"tidak dia bahkan tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya sedikitpun , yang ada ada namja bule sepertinya dia juga baru dia jadi lawan main Tao looh "

"ooh"

"lebih baik kau lihat sendiri dirumah …"seringai terlihat jelas dari wajah Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang nya dirumah , kai langsung menyalakan smartphone nya dan langsung disambungkan ke Televisinya dengan volume 100% beruntunglah kamarnya itu kedap suara jadi tetangga tidak terganggu dan lagi kai tinggal seorang diri, ooh bahagianya dirimu Kai?

Tak lama layar televisi pun menampakkan beberapa orang namja masuk .

.

.

* * *

Suatu ruangan di salah satu kamar hotel yang disewa oleh agensi ini. Awal mula kamar ini hanya terlihat biasa dengan minuman dan makanan di ruangan itu ditambah music disko. Masuk lah beberapa namja .

Suho menggandeng Lay masuk ruangan tersebut dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk. Tak lama ada Jin yang melingkarkan lengan kekarnya di pinggang 'V' juga masuk. Dibelakang ada Xiumin dan Luhan yang sedang menaruh jasnya. Tak lama Tao menggandeng seorang namja bule berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut blondenya.

Music pun terdengar dengan nyaringnya. Semuanya bergerak dengan erotisnya dengan pasangan mereka masing masing. Mata mereka menatap intens kepada uke mereka dengan mesum. Tangan mereka mulai merayap kemana-mana. Suho sudah membuat Lay bertelanjang dada dengan tambahan kissmark yang sedang dia berikan.

"aah~~~..sspphhh.."

Vi sedang duduk dipangkuan Jin dengan menggesek-gesekan bagian bawahnya menggoda Jin.

"Vi tenang ah~~….. ja…jangan seperti itu "

Xiumin sudah terbaring disofa dengan Luhan yang sibuk melucuti pakaian Xiumin.

"sungguh mengganggu pakaianmu ini, Minnie..!"

Tao sedang memberikan blowjob kepada pasangan bule nya itu.

"uummpph….ummmpphh….sruupphh~~…"

"aah…~~ummphh…..uum..uummp"

.

Kai me-pause dulu . karena menurutnya ruangan menjadi panas dengan menyalakan AC dan hanya menggunakan boxer dia me-play kembali

.

"ah…ah~~"desahan semua uke. Tak berapa lama scenenya berubah, seluruhnya sudah Naked total di kasur King size.

Para uke sungguh menggoda iman. Mereka mempertontonkan pantat mereka dengan menungging kehadapan para seme mereka.

Tao , Vi, Xiumin, Lay mereka berbaris sambil menungging. Sedang kan dibelakangnya ada satu namja bule , Jin, Luhan ,dan Suho dengan siap membobol hole mereka dengan junior mereka.

"ah….kr~~..kris ge…ah…kris….ahh….ahh…gegege….f*ck me uuggh…."pinta Tao yang sudah gatal karena hanya digoda dari luar oleh junior namja bule bernama Kris ini.

"kau ingin merasakan pisang kanada baby?"ucap Kris dengan sedikit lirikan dari artis Thailand Jin yang berada disampingnya yang sedang menyogok-nyogok seluruh jemari tangannya kedalam hole milik Vi.

"yes!ah~~~…masukkan ge…aahh~~~ " desah Tao sambil menggoyangkan badannya.

"tunggu bila langsung seperti itu tidak seru "ucap suho dengan memasukkan sebuah vibrator di hole Lay.

"ah….su-suho hyung….ahh….."badan Lay ikut bergetar hebat.

Srupp

Sruup~

Luhan juga menyeringai sambil menjilati area hole Xiumin .

Suho pun berjalan mengambil kotak merah yang berada di dekat sofa. Diambilkannya sebuah dildo-penis silicon yang berdiameter 18 cm dan panjang 23cm berwarna merah jambu yang memiliki dua ujung. Dari jauh Lay menatap horror kepada partnernya itu berbeda dengan Vi mereka memang dinegaranya lebih suka bermain-main lebih dahulu , mereka lebih suka tersiksa …maksudnya tersiksa karena kenikmatan.

Disisi lain Kris, lebih menyibukkan diri dengan bibir peach milih Tao. Suho pun mendekat kepada Lay. Dan dia melirik Vi yang tak jauh dari nya. Jin pun melihat kode dari Suho dan menanggukkan kepala.

.

.

**JinV X Sulay**

Vi dan Lay pun menungging berlawanan arah saling membelakangi. Suho pun menyiapkan Dildo itu di depan hole milik Lay dan Vi. Sedikit perenggangan Jin sedikit melebarkan dengan kedua telunjuknya yang masuk ke Hole milik Vi.

JLEB~~

JLEB~~

"Arh..!"

"Akkh"

Satu dildo itu pun tertanam di dua lubang . Vi dan Lay sedikit meringis karena itu, untuk membiasakan diri dengan benda asing di pantat pereka. Jin dan Suho tersenyum penuh makna. Termasuk Kris , dia suka itu. Melihat benda itu diantara pantat kedua orang itu.

Jin dan Suho sudah bersiap di depan wajah kedua uke mereka yang sedang menungging itu.

"Ummphh~~"

"uumm….app…ummm…ahh"

Mereka pun saling mengulum junior milik seme mereka berbarengan dengan gerakan badan mereka .

Maju

Jleb~~

Mundur

Jleb~~

Terus seirama dengan gerakan mereka sambil mengulum junior yang dihadapan mereka. Vi dan Lay yang menggerakan badan otomatis dildo itu juga bergerak dan bergesek dengan menubruk rectum dan titik kenikmatan mereka sendiri.

Jleb~~

Jleb~~~

.

.

**KrisTao X LuMin**

Mereka juga tidak mau kalah ber beda dengan permainan JinV dengan Sulay. Mereka kurang suka bermain main jadi mereka langsung pada intinya.

Posisi angle kamera me-shot kearah Tao dan Xiumin . posisi mereka sekarang ini adalah 69 dimana Tao yang berada dibawah sambil mengulum junior Xiumin dan diatasnya Xiumin mengulum junior milik Tao.

Bagaimana dengan Luhan dan Kris ?

Mereka tentu tidak diam. Karena mereka juga memasukkan junior mereka ke dalam hole pasangan masing masing.

Kamera me-Shot kearah Tao dengan sedikit Zoom kearah wajahnya yang sexy dengan mengulum junior milik Xiumin. Berpindah kearah bawah dimana hole nya yang di terobos paksa oleh pisang kanada yang ukurannya jauh diatas rata-rata orang asia.

"Ah…uumphh…~~"erang Tao.

Kembali Kamera me-Shot kearah pantat Xiumin yang bergerak-gerak dengan gencarnya. Karena dua titik kenikmatannya dimanjakan. Posisinya yang menungging dimana dibawah juniornya di kulum oleh Tao dan di atasnya tepatnya diholenya yang terus di terobos oleh junior Luhan.

"uh…..lu…mmphh…fas…mmpph…mmpp..ter….lu…lu…"desahan yang tertahan karena xiumin juga mengulum milik Tao.

.

.

"ahh~~"

"ahh…ahh…ahh…yes…yes…yes..!ahh…."

"uuggh…..ummmphh…!"

"yeah….yessh….ahh…"

"ahh…..suho…ahhh…uupphh…."

Jleb~~ Jleb~~

Jleb~~

Jleb~~

Jleb~~

Jleb~~

"ahh"

Desahan erangan yang terdominasi.

Tak lama kemudian mereka pun sampai dimana pandangan mereka memutih dengan menyemburnya cairan kental milik mereka .

Vi dan Lay menerima dan masih berusaha menyedot-nyedot junior milik Jin dan Suho agar sperma mereka keluar kembali. Sedang kan Tao dan Xiumin bertukar pasangan dimana Luhan sedang menerima cairan milik xiumin yang berada didalam mulut Tao dan Kris juga sedang membersihkan cairan milik Tao yang berada dimulut Xiumin.

.

.

.

* * *

Sepertinya Kai mulai tidak tahan dengan video itu, dimana volume dari televise itu juga membantu libido nya untuk naik. Bahkan sekarang Kai full naked. Dengan cairan putih di ujung batang kebanggaannya. Ternyata Kai juga sampai?

Sedikit melirik menit dari video tersebut video yang berdurasi 30 menit itu. Dan sekarang sudah berjalan 20 menit. Sepertinya dia harus terus mengocok miliknya sendiri untuk 10 menit kedepan lebih sabar.

* * *

.

.

.

Mereka pun berganti pasangan lagi. Dimana Tao sudah duduk membelakangi Jin dan junior Jin masuk menerobos lubang Tao. Tidak beda jauh dengan lain. Xiumin yang memasukan junior milik Suho. Vi memasukkan junior Luhan ke hole nya dan Lay disini dia sedikit menahan sakit karena punya Kris yang menerobos masuk ke areanya. Walau disini Lay senior apalagi dia cukup berpengalaman dengan bule-bule tapi tetap saja milik bule lebih EKSTRIM.

JLeb~~

JLeb~~

JLeb~~

JLeb~~

Mereka pun mulai menggerakkan badan mereka berlawanan arah dengan pasangannya .

Vi disini sedikit tidak suka melihat Jin. Kenapa? Sepertinya Jin cukup menikmati bahkan sangat menikmati tubuh milik Tao. Dilihatnya Jin menggerakkan badannya cukup berperasaan kepada Tao , dia bermain lembut dengan Tao dan Tao juga menyeimbangkan permainannya.

"fas….faster…lu…luhan…akkh..!"sedikit menggoda suara Vi membuat Jin melirik suara tersebut . mata Jin seakan mendeathglare Luhan. Karena membuat kekasihnya kenikmatan seperti itu. Ide pun muncul. Jemari jin dimasukkan kedalam mulut Tao. Tao pun merenspon itu dengan mengulum jemarinya.

"jin….ahh..gege…uummphh….hhh…akkk.."

Xiumin disini lebih mendominasi. Mungkin karena dia sudah terbiasa jadi sangat mudah memasukkan milik Suho di hole nya. Suho membiarkan Xiumin bergerak dengan brutalnya menggerakkan pantatnya keatas dan kebawah.

"aah…yes..!ooh….yes…"

Berbeda dengan Lay. Kris dan Lay sepertinya harus bermain pelan karena ukuran penis Kris sendiri. Tidak perlu memasukkan penuh kedalam lubah Lay karena ukurannya juga panjang walau tidak full masuk tetap saja bisa menubruk titik nikmat Lay.

"aah…..~~"aah..~"

Dengan angle kamera yang me-Shot kearah mereka membuat jelas kelihatan. Tak berapa lama mereka akhirnya selesai dengan orgasme masing masing. Bahkan sampai mengenai lensa kamera.

.

.

.

* * *

Hosh..hoshhosh~~~~

Nafas kai terengah –engah melihat ending dari video itu. Benar-benar membuatnya terangsang. Apakah video ini PATUT untuk disimpan?

Yah?

Bukan

Kai

Atau

Kim Jong In

Namanya kalau tidak memiliki video TERBARU apalagi ini..

Dia mengambil smartphonenya dengan santai dengan badannya yang full naked itu. Diliriknya smartphone dengan meklik-klik beberapa tombol.

Dan.

DOWNLOAD

.

.

LOADING

…

…

…

* * *

**Di Hotel .**

.

.

Tao sedang membujuk Sehun yang tengah ngambek kepadanya. Dia tidak suka didiam kan seperti ini oleh Sehun.

"Hun….jangan seperti ini" rengek tao sambil mengoyang-goyang lengan Sehun.

Hah~

Helaan nafas sehun. Sehun pun berjalan menghindar dari Tao menuju kamar hotelnya.

"ada apa dengannya ?"Tanya Luhan.

"dia ngambek …ge…Huwa…dia ngambek gara-gara tidak ikut untuk video itu"jelas Tao yang langsung menyusul Sehun.

"Cih, anak kecil"sindir Luhan.

"bukannya kau juga sama Barbie?"tiba-tiba pria berumur dating.

"ada apa lagi 'Appa?" ucap luhan sinis.

"kau bahkan belum dapat Feel untuk trailer bersama Sehun, padahal yang lain sudah menyelesaikan bagian scene trailer mereka tinggal kau dan sehun saja yang belum rampung sampai saat ini"sindir Lee Sooman.

"Kalau saja aku yang jadi Seme trailer bagian ku sudah selesai dari pertama kau suruh "Luhan pun meninggalkan pria berumur itu. Lee SooMan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Trailer untuk bagian di Korea selatan tinggal bagian Luhan dan Sehun saja yang belum selesai. Bahkan kekasihnya Xiumin sudah menyelesaikan bagiannya bersama Hyorin.

.

.

"HUN!" teriak Tao.

"wae? Kenapa mengikutiku? Aku mengantuk "ucapnya.

"hey jangan seperti itu Hun-hunnie?"

"kalau saja aku dibolehkan berperan juga aku tidak akan seperti ini"Sehun membenar kan badannya dan duduk di paha milik Tao. "bahkan model baru itu juga mengambil bagian di video itu"

Tao pun tersenyum dan membelai rambut milik Sehun. Sehun memejamkan matanya menikmati tangan lembut milik Tao yang menyentuh rambutnya.

"Kris? Kau marah dengan Kris-gege?" sehun mengangguk.

"mungkin Chan-ge benar! Umurmu masih terlalu muda untuk melakukan sex dan lagi mungkin saat ini masih belum aman untuk mu…."Sehun melirik tao.

"Wae? Bukankah aku sudah masuk industry sex?"

"tapi tetap saja kan? Tapi bukan kah kau menang satu langkah dari kris-gege karena kau akan bermain film dan itu lebih lama disebanding Kris-gege hanya untuk model porn?"

"tapi aku juga bisa menghasilkan sperma?"

"Hun-hun! Uuh…mengapa kau keras kepala sekali "

"Kris-hyung, kita baru mengenalnya 2 hari dan aku sudah masuk agensi ini 4 hari.."

"chan-ge sudah memikirkan matang matang , Hun-hun. Dia tidak mungkin melibatkan mu dan sebagai gantinya dia mengganti dengan model lain. Mungkin bisa dinegara lain…tapi tidak disini"

"aku mengantuk …dan jangan tinggalkan aku selagi aku tidur!"

Tao hanya menghela nafas. Bagaimana keras kepalanya Sehun. Beberapa hari yang lalu Tao dikejutkan dengan datangnya seorang Pangeran yang sebelumnya dia pernah menabraknya. Dia kris. Ternyata sahabat dari namjachingunya yaitu Chanyeol. Mereka hanya berbincang-bincang beberapa jam. Dan ide gila dari kekasihnya membuatnya frustasi. Bagaimana bisa kekasihnya menawarkan Tao untuk nge-sex bareng ?. Kris awalnya menolak karena perjanjiannya hanya sebagai seorang model porn bukan sebagai pemeran video porn. Namun bukan Chanyeol namanya bila tidak berasil membuat Kris meng-iyakan. Sedangkan, Tao hanya menerima dengan lapang dada kelakuan gila Chanyeol kekasihnya itu. Sehun disini awalnya tidak diberitau . namun, dengan menyebarnya berita diantara kru-kru telinga sehun langsung merenspon.

Tentu Chanyeol. Belum bisa membuat Sehun untuk ikut mengambil bagian divideo ini. Anggap saja dia masih di training. Dan masih belum bisa nge-sex.

.

.

.

"Besok kita akan terbang ke Jepang!"seruan dari yunho sang sutradara . tepuk tangan yang meriah dari para kru.

"ah..tidak kusangka sudah hamper satu minggu kita disini"ucap Suho.

"Benar! Bahkan aku merasa belum istirahat "keluh Vi.

"dimana Sehun dan Tao?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"mungkin Tao sedang menjaga bonekanya tertidur karena seharian ngambek"sindir Luhan.

"benarkah? Sehun masih marah ya?"

"yah begitulah"

"lalu dimana Kris?

"AKU DISINI!" suara yang menggema.

"aha…kau disitu rupanya! Temani aku makan kajja!"Chanyeol pun langsung memaksa kris.

"chanyeol itu Gila!" ucap Jin dalam bahasa Thailand.

"kau tidak tau betapa gila nya dia bila sudah memengang kamera …ide-ide diluar nalar pun dia sanggup membayangkan"tutur Lay.

Tak beberapa lama beberapa kru jadi heboh. Bukan karena rating video mereka. Bahkan video mereka yang baru saja mereka upload masih di chart ke 3 masih kalah dari Negara Jepang. Baru 100 view dan baru satu bintang didapat.

"apakah ada pejabat yang datang?"ucap salah satu kru.

"ada apa ini ajushi?"

"itu beberapa pelayan hotel ini sedang sibuk menyiapkan sesuatu dari dekorasi dapur , kolidor dan banyak deh,dan lagi pakaian mereka rapi pula….kulihat malah ada karpet merah"

"wah ada petinggi yang akan datang yah wah bagus bagus!"

Loading…..

10%

.

50%

.

70%

.

80%

.

90%

.

100%

.

"tunggu…

APA PEJABAT!" teriak bareng.

Gawat. Gawat. Gawat. Bila ada petinggi disini. Wah gawat. Ada artis-artis porn. Wah bahaya.

.

.

.

Mereka pun langsung bergegas menyimpuni barang-barang. Terutama barang-barang multimedia yang dipakai untuk syuting.

Sehun sudah bangun. Dan Tao hanya bingung melihat gege-gegenya menyimpuni baju-baju.

"ada apa?"

"cepatlah kita pergi!"

"mau kemana?"

"oh iya kita mau kemana?"

"benar kita mau kemana 'APPA?"

"kalian bisa menggunakan villa ku" ucap datar SEHUN dan langsung disambut senyuman maut dari semuanya."tapi aku harus tau kenapa?"

"katanya akan ada orang penting datang kesini, sepertinya orang kaya bahkan ada yang bilang petinggi Negara…gawat kalau kita berada disini"ucap Luhan .

"oh"

"Tao-hyung tunggu! Mau kemana?"

"aku mau melihat…. Sepertinya mereka sudah datang!"

"APA?'

"WHAT?"

"OHOOO!"

"ASTAGA AKU BELUM MEMASUKKAN BOXER KU"

"YAH ITU BOXER KU!

"LALU BOXERKU MANA?

"YAK MANA DILDO KU "

"PERGI SANA KAU SUHOOOOOO!"

.

.

Tao pun melihat dari lantai atas. Dia melihat beberapa mobil berjejer di depan gedung hotel.

Satu **_Lincoln MKS Limousine_** warna hitam di depannya ada **_Hyundai Equus Limousine_** berwarna hitam di depannya lagi ada **_Chrysler 300 Limousine._** Mobil mewah yang terparkir didepan.

Beberapa orang keluar dari pintu tersebut. Tao sangat penasaran jadi dia turun kelantai bawah bersama sehun dan juga Luhan.

Beberapa bodyguard terlihat. Dan beberapa orang berpakaian sangat formal keluar dari sana .

Dan

Satu orang

Satu

Orang

Paling

Terakhir

Membuat Tao membulatkan matanya

.

.

"Tao….ta…tao..kajja kita pergi!" ajak Luhan sepertinya Luhan sudah tau akan hal ini. Berbeda dengan Sehun.

Tao masih membeku tidak dapat bergerak.

"Sehun bantu aku!"

"hyung…kenapa ?"

"dimana chan-ge?"

"tadi aku tidak –

"DIMANA CHANYEOL-GE!"bentak Tao sambil ketakutan.

"wae hyung?" reflex sehun memeluk Tao yang sudah menangis.

"tao tenang itu tidak akan terjadi….lebih baik kita bergegas pergi"

"dia siapa?"Tanya Sehun

"Sehun jangan!"ucap Luhan.

"dia….dia….dia ..Huang Baekhyun

.

Kakak ku

.

Dan

.

Mantan

.

Kekasih Chan-ge"

.

BRUK…!

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

**Te Be Ce**

(penyakitan)

**Mianhe kalau ceritanya makin gak seru ya chingudeul.**

**Pasti ngebosenin banget ya ? Gaje pula. Mianhe, Karena lama banget update nya . yah biasa UTS. Otak mesumnya tidak bisa ngeloading. Anggap aja otak mesumnya dikurung untuk sementara.**

**BOCORAN WOY! BOCORAN ! NII…YANG MAU NYONTEK FF CHAPTHER SELANJUTNYA**

**.**

**(Mungkin Nanti akan langsung pergi ke Jepang untuk membuat trailer yang belum selesai. Untuk menghindari kakaknya. Kris sepertinya tidak akan berperan di chapter selanjutnya karena harus kembali ke Kanada untuk sementara.)**

**.**

**Dan lagi pemberitahuan **

**Sepertinya update untuk kedepannya akan lama karena gue akan magang,**

**Doain ya moga magangnya lancar para readers.**

**Loh kok malah curhat **

**SUDAH SUDAH SUDAH .**

**THANKS FOR REVIEW ALL**

**Dan lagi**

**akan update secepatnya (•̀_•́)**ง

**Thank you for read**

**Back?**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Khamshamidha Annyeong! ~(^3^)~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Website**

**AuthoR : Egiiey/E.G (Lee Jiwoon)**

**Length : Chapter**

**Pairing : ChanTao, HunTao**

**Casts : SULAY, LUMIN , JIN BTS, 'V' BTS.**

**Rating : M**

**Warning : YAOI , BL/ BOYS LOVE , GAY , Typo Bertebaran Tidak Karuan, Kayaknya Gaje Banget, Eyd Nya Juga Buruk.**

**I Told You Before, If You Hate Yaoi, Better If You Don't Read My Fanfic, Okay ?**

* * *

Summary : Sebuah cerita dimana 2 pemuda yang membuka situs salah satu web illegal dan ternyata itu situs dewasa. Karena hal itu mereka dipertemukan oleh artis porno salah satu video bernama Huang Zitao. KrisTao X HunTao.

* * *

**It's yaoi !**

**Don't like**

**Don't read**

**Okay ?**

**.**

**.**

**KrisTao X HunTao KrisTao X ChanTao KrisTao X HunTao KrisTao X Chan Tao**

…

…

…

…

…

Di sebuah café di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di Seoul. Dua pemuda yang berpostur tinggi diatas rata-rata duduk santai sambil menunggu seseorang.

"kapan mereka datang, hyung?"

"5 menit lagi, "jawabnya santai.

Glek,

air soda itu pun membasahi kerongkongan yang tadinya kering.

Mereka pun berbincang bincang sebentar. Sambil memandangi orang yang lalu lalang di sini.

"Di jepang, mungkin akan syutting di Osaka atau Hokkaido aku tidak tau kalau di Kanada "sekedar pengalih topic.

"sayang nya aku tidak bisa berlama –lama ikut dengan kalian!"

"Kris-hyung padahal baru saja mengikuti industry ini , mungkin Hyung langsung bisa masuk ke cabang EXOPORN yg berada disana"

"mungkin , Yeol. Tapi aku tidak yakin aku akan bisa menyembunyikan jati diriku nantinya "

"aku tau menjadi artis porn sangat lah susah untuk masyarakat , tapi Hey! Ditempat hyung biasanya tidak akan mempermasalah kan itu kan? Mau sex di depan umum biasa saja bagi orang sana"

"bukan itu"

"lalu ? Ah pasti orang tuamu ya ?"tebak Chanyeol.

Kris pun menggeleng.

"karena aku tampan. Nanti aku pasti menjadi rebutan untuk membuat video porn itu lagi"tuturnya lancar dengan wajah lempeng tak berdosa. Sedang kan Chanyeol yang tadinya penasaran dan menggebu-gebu langsung terbuka mulutnya matanya langsung menyipit. Bagaikan terlempar di kandang para Banci-banci kaleng. Tampan ? Cih ..

"ah itu mereka disana !" Chanyeol langsung mengarahkan pandangannya . dua pemuda yang berjalan mendekat.

"mereka teman ku ! Changmin dan henry "

"hey ! chanyeol"

"wah mimpi apa bisa bertemu dengan seorang yah… eum begini. Ternyata aslinya kau cukup ….gagah"tutur Changmin sedangkan henry bingung.

"duduk lah "

"hey kris! Ini sudah hampir seminggu kita disini. Aku sudah memesan tiket penerbangan nanti malam"tutur Henry.

"tunggu apa maksudnya ,Hyung?"

"aku disini hanya berlibur dan yeah …. Aku harus segera kembali ke Canada "

"tapi perjanjian kita ?"

"perjanjian yang mana ya ? bukankah kau yang memaksaku ?"

"aiish, hyung ayolaaah disini sebentar lagi ? rengek chanyeol

"aku ada kuliah , Yeol! "

"aku ragu kau masih bisa kesana "tutur Changmin.

"wae?"

"bagaimana ekspresi pacar mu mengetahui kau berada dalam video itu. Aku tak yakin dia akan menerimanya"

"Video? Video apa Min?"ucap Henry. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa arah pembicaraan ini.

"kau mengetahuinya Changmin?"tutur Kris.

"Yeah, I know "

"tapi sayangnya aku merasa tidak…. Mempunyai pacar "jawabnya santai.

"tunggu , hyung kau ?"chanyeol penuh tanda Tanya.

"hey kau jahat sekali siih. Teganya berkata seperti itu. Lalu wanita bohai yang selalu datang kerumahmu itu tidak kau anggap? Cih, dasar hidung belang kau! Bila lagi terangsang kau membutuhkannya?"

"dan ….. aku tidak bisa bilang dia itu kekasihku kan? Tak ada cinta juga percuma"

"cih, munafik kau Kris-hyung"ucap Chanyeol.

"kau sendiri bagaimana eoh? Menyerahkan tubuh nya sampai ku tiduri kau malah masih bisa bangga dan berdekatan denganku ?" TEPAT! Benar apa yang dikatakan kris . chanyeol masih bisa berteman dengan kris setelah pembuatan video itu, tapi yang namanya pekerjaan juga harus professional.

"sudah!sudah kalian bicara apa aku tidak mengerti. Dan hey kris sekarang lebih baik kau bersiap siap nanti malam kami tunggu dibandara . jam penerbangan pukul 9 ku tunggu "ucap Henry.

* * *

...

…

…

Leguhan halus dari seorang namja yang terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Lebih tepatnya pingsan.

"kau baik , hyung?" ucap seorang namja dengan nampan berisikan bubur yang dia bawa. Diletakkannya di meja kecil.

"lebih baik hyung minum dulu .Ne!"Namja itu hanya mengangguk. Benar kerongkongannya benar-benar kering. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing.

"aku kenapa ?"

"Tao-hyung tadi pingsan kar-…. Lebih baik hyung makan dulu !" Sehun mengganti topic.

Tao , namja yang terbaring lemah itu hanya mengangguk. Kenapa dia tidak ingat. Dan sepertinya bubur ini lebih menarik dari pada harus mengingat sesuatu itu.

"Yang lain kemana?"

"Suho-hyung dan Lay-hyung mereka ada pemotretan di daerah Gangnam namun aku tidak tau ditempat yang mana mereka membawa beberapa pakaian "Sehun mengangkat sedikit bahunya acuh.

"ah biarkan saja , mereka malah tidak ada istirahat sama sekali "

"Xiu-hyung dan Lulu-hyung mereka ada di kamar lantai bawah ….cih padahal ini masih pukul 2 siang tapi…mereka tidak kenal waktu"Tao mengerti apa maksud Sehun.

"Yah, sepertinya Lu-ge masih marah dengan Minnie-ge , karena pembuatan trailer waktu itu membuat Lu-ge cemburu berat. Apa lagi mereka harus Naked total untuk itu. Belum lagi peran Minnie-ge itu seorang pelajar nakal. Pasti Minnie-ge sekarang lagi disiksa habis-habisan "Tao tersenyum sambil memakan buburnya. Pandangan nya focus ke dua orang diluar sana. Mereka memakai baju couple sambil sibuk memotret2.

"apa yang hyung lihat?"

"mereka ….!"sehun pun tersenyum melihat dua sejoli itu. "…. Mereka benar-benar sepasang kekasih yang bahagia yah ?"

"ne, hyung! Jin-hyung dan Vi mereka serasi….. mereka sama-sama cantik . aiish.. kalau begini aku bisa terkena diabetes tinggi .."sehun mengacak rambutnya.

"why?"

"karena disekelilingku banyak orang-orang manis. Seperti yang berada dihadapan ku ini!" Tao pun merona . sedikit mencubit lengan sehun .

"awww…. Kenapa mencubit ku…uuhh…tenagamu kuat ,hyung"

"k…kau menggoda ku! Jangan diulangi !"Tao masih merona , sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa menyuap makanannya kedalam mulutnya karena tangannya bergetar."…sejak kapan kau menjadi seorang pria yang suka membual , eoh?"

"hey , jangan salah! Aku begini-begini itu pangeran…..dikelas"ucap Pede Sehun.

"terlihat dari wajah mu!"Tao menyentil hidung Sehun.

"Tampan kan?"

"bukan ! Muka Mesum..!"

"apa hyung..?aishh…kenapa muka mesum?" Sehun memajukan wajahnya kearah Tao .

"karena kau suka melihat penis-penis yang menari-nari ditempat yang tidak semestinya, atau kau masuk industry sex ini karena ingin melihat wanita-wanita tanpa pakaian dan menungging tepat di depan wajah mu?"

"eumm… biar kufikirkan! Kelihatannya itu tidak buruk"ucap Sehun santai.

"hey, andwe!andwe! umurmu belum cukup ….kau hanya boleh sebatan ciuman saja . OK boleh telanjang-telanjangan tapi hanya sebatas ciuman jangan sampai kau ikut sex"nasehat Tao.

"why? Aku ingin juga…"sehun cemberut lucu. Dengan umurnya yang masih muda pastilah masa-masa ini masih masa pencarian jati diri.

"mungkin sampai Chan-ge membolehkan mu"

"bilang dengan kekasih tiang mu itu ya? Rayu dia aku juga mau"

"mau sebagai….."tao tersenyum jahil. Memindahkan meja kecil berisikan makan. Mendekati Sehun ,sangat dekat."…. seorang Uke".

.

What the F*ck

.

"YAAAA! APA UKE..! demi 1000 pantat menungging didepan ku ..! gila kalau aku yang manly ini sampai kebobolan kaya gitu…!gak banget jadi UKE "

"huffppp…hahahaaa….kau lucu….sangat lucu Hun-Hun"uuuh ..ditariknya pipi Sehun dengan kejamnya oleh Tao.

"Yakk…!appooo…uuh…aapppoo…yahhh…Pandaa..Gilaa…!"

.

.

.

"uuh….pelan-pelan"sinis Sehun.

"maaf…apa sakit?"

"Hyung tidak lihat pipiku ini lihat!" Sehun menunjuk bekas biru di pipinya. Benar-benar kekuatan cubitan luar biasa dan sangat tidak berperasaan.

"masih sakit?"Tao membantu melapkan kain dingin itu ke pipi Sehun.

"ooh iya …tadi Kris-hyung dan Chanyeol-hyung ke café , aku tadi sempat pesan cake tapi kenapa mereka belum datang?" ucap Sehun sambil mencuri-curi pandang ke hyungnya yang mudah sekali ditipu ini.

"chan-ge bersama kris-ge …"

_Tunggu_

_Chanyeol_

_Chanyeol_

_._

_Baek_

_Baekhyun_

_._

_Chanyeol Baekhyun_

_._

_Apa mereka bertemu?_

_._

_Apa mereka_

_._

Uuh….uuh…..

"tao-hyung guenchana? Hyung wae?" Sehun panic . wajah Tao kembali memucat bahkan tangan nya yang sedang mengusapkan di pipi sehun bergetar. Tangan Tao gemetaran , pandangan nya tidak focus.

"hyung? Wae?"

"a….apa?Chan-ge ber…bertemu dengan orang itu?"

"yang mana ? orang kaya yang berjas itu ?"

"katakan mereka bertemu? Apa me….mere…mereka .."tao gemetaran.

Greb

Sehun langsung memeluk tao yang gemetar itu.

"Tidak! Chanyeol-hyung dan kris-hyung tidak ada dihotel tadi pagi mereka sudah berada di mall "tutur Sehun sambil mengusap punggung Tao.

"benar…benarkah ? bahkan walau hanya baju atau apapun mereka tidak..tidak saling mengenalikan tidak tidak …"Sehun melihat Tao yang entah apa yang dia fikirkan.

"iya mereka tidak bertemu aku jamin.."_namun aku tidak yakin ._

"aku…..aku takut! A…aku takut mereka bertemu aa…aku…"

"hyung? Kau terlalu berlebihan"

* * *

…

…

…

**JinV**

.

.

Dengan jaket couple. Mereka seperti kekanakan. Jaket berwarna pink , sungguh tidak akan percaya kalau mereka seorang artis porn.

_Jeprett…_

_Jeprett…_

_Jeprett…_

Jin memotret namja yang sedang berpose – pose ceria.

Di vila milik sehun ini sangat cocok untuk _hunting,_ pemandangan yang bagus. Cocok bagi yang hobi dengan kameranya.

Jin memfokuskan kamera kearah Vi , yang berpose memeluk pohon. _Angle-angle _yang sangat bagus. Jin meminjam kamera milik Sehun.

_Jeprett…_

"Vi bisa sedikit menunduk !"Vi pun patuh.

_Jeprett…_

Mereka pun berjalan kembali mencari tempat-tempat yang pas untuk background foto.

"disini?"

"jangan terlalu cepat Vi!"

Vi pun berpose dengan kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana dan memberi _wink_ kearah kamera.

_Jeprett…_

.

.

.

"Vi bisa kita beristirahat?"Vi pun mengangguk dan ikut duduk dibawah pohon rindang. Angin semilir menerpa permukaan kulit . aroma-aroma khas alam.

"jangan menatapku seperti itu Vi!" ucap jin tanpa mengalihkan pehatiannya dia hanya focus ke hasil fotonya tadi.

"uuh, hyung selalu bisa menebak apa yang aku lakukan?"

"kemari!" vi pun beranjak dan meletakkan kepalanya di paha milik Jin. Jin membelai sayang makhluk tuhan yang paling sempurna ini.

"Vi?"

"eumm…?"

"dulu Vi selalu saja marah kalau ada yang bilang Vi itu cantik, Vi selalu akan mengejarnya dan memukuli orang itu, Vi lebih suka dipanggi Manis atau imut"Vi pun melirik Jin sambil bertanya-tanya.

"Tapi kau Tau Vi? Menurutku Vi itu cantik , walau tanpa make up"

"jin ?"

"benar , Vi cantik …cantik sekali"

"gomawo Oppa?" Ucap Vi centil.

"Oppa? Bukannya itu –"

"aku suka memanggil Jin dengan aksen korea …imut dengan Oppa"ucap Vi dan merubah posisinya dan menghadap Jin.

"dulu juga, dulu Jin sangat marah bila ada orang yang mengira Jin seorang Wanita, karena Jin cantik kulit Jin putih halus Mata Jin indah "tutur Vi

"mana ada seorang Seme seperti ku, Penyuka Pink dan hobbynya adalah memasak"

"uuh… malah bagus , jadi jin bisa masakkan aku "

"aku akan selalu memasakanmu makanan yang enak , dan itulah gunanya aku menjagamu…melindungimu, walau hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untukmu"

Greb

Vi memeluk Jin erat sangat erat membenamkan wajahnya di dadanya.

"aku merindukan mereka"gumam Vi.

"lain kali kalau ada kesempatan kita berkunjung".

Sedikit cerita dimasalalu. Vi itu normal dan Jin yang tidak normal. Jin menyukai seorang pria yang sudah memiliki kekasih. Vi saat itu sudah mempunyai wanita. Namun terlalu lama Jin berjuang, membuang beberapa uang yang yah untuk menaklukan hati yang pujaan betapa banyak dia berkorban. Akhirnya Vi menjadi miliknya. Namun cobaan masih ada orrang tua Vi melarang keras hubungan Jin dan Vi mereka menentang. Jin sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin agar direstui. Namun , orang tua Vi malah memilihkan tunangan seorang wanita padahal waktu itu Vi masih duduk dibangku kelas 10 High school. Dan sesabar-sabarnya Jin pasti ada batasnya. Mengetahui itu jin benar- benar marah dan yah … kejadian di luar akal pun akhirnya dilakukan. Jin 'tidur' dengan Vi. Sekali lagi cobaan harus dialami Jin. Dimana ternyata ada seseorang yang mengetahui mereka melakukan sex di mobil, dan menyebarkan video mereka. Hingga orang Tua Vi mengetahuinya , saking shocknya orang Tua Vi mereka sampai kecelakaan dan merenggut nyawa keduanya. Satu pukulan , bagi Vi harus kehilangan orang tuanya. Bagaimana orang tua Jin , sudah lama mereka menerima anaknya agak menyimpang.

.

.

Untunglah hubunagan Vi dan Jin sampai saat ini belum pernah mengalami yang namanya putus .

"hey ….kau melamun?"tepuk Vi

"aku bahagia dengan mu Vi"

"aku jauh lebih bahagia"

"kita belum ada istirahat di korea ini, kita belum ada jalan-jalan. Kau mau sesuatu?"

"stt… tapi jangan tertawa ya?"jin pun mengangguk dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya."..aku ingi melon"

"apa?melon?"

"sudah lama aku tidak malan melon"

..

..

..

* * *

Chanyeol memandang namja didepannya dengan tatapan aneh.

Tao sedang menatapnya kesal. Dia pun kesal. Sebelum nya, sebelum menuju kafe chanyeol sempat melihat deretan mobil mewah menuju hotel tempat menginapnya. Namun bukan itu. Ada seseorang yang jelas , yah sangat jelas di balik kaca mobil itu. Baekhyun.

Dia ada dikorea

Mungkin kah Tao mengetahuinya? Sehingga kita harus menempati Vila ini secara mendadak.

"ini ada lah hukuman untukmu"Chanyeol mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki Tao. Kedua kaki tao sengaja di angkat dan mengangkang.

.

JLEB

.

Drrttt….drrrrtttt

.

Drrttt….drrrrt

Drrttt….drrrrtDrrttt….drrrrtDrrttt….drrrrtDrrttt….drrrrt

.

Getaran dari Vibrator yang tertancap di lubang Tao.

"entah apa rahasia yang kau sembunyikan namun aku juga perlu Tau "ucap Chanyeol keluar kamar meninggalkan Tao yang masih terikat dengan mulut disumpal kain belum lagi vibrator dengan volume getar tinggi.

.

.

.

Di ruang Tamu benar-benar ramai. Dengan kru-kru pada berkumpul ditambah artis-artisnya dan satu teman Sehun yaitu Kai datang berkunjung. Akan bahaya bila Sehun datang ke tempat Kai jadi lebih baik Kai yang datang. Dan dengan membawa 10 buah melon segar di mobilnya.

"mobilmu jadi kotor "singgung Luhan.

"bagaimana tidak, dengan _Lamborghini Reventon _warna silver namun didalamnya berisikan buah melon, kalau saja kau seorang penjual. Ini terlalu keren "puji Luhan .

"tidak masalah !aku akan mengganti biaya pencucian mobil mu"ucap datar Sehun.

Mereka pun bercengkrama hamper 1 jam lamanya.

"dimana Kris?"

"dia belum sempat terimakasih, dia sekarang mungkin sudah di Bandara "ucap Chanyeol.

"apa bandara?"

"dia harus kembali ke Kanada"

Chanyeol sempat berfikir apa yang menganjal difikirannya . sampai akhirnya terjawab sudah

"dimana Tao?"Sehun berseru.

_Tao_

_Benar_

_Tao._

_Berapa lama_

Ok 1 jam, Ok kau keterlaluan Chanyeol membiarkan Tao tersiksa dengan vibrator itu selama berapa? 1 jam . kau GILA.

Chanyeol langsung berlari kekamar. Benar saja Tao sudah tidak sadarkan diri, dilepasnya tali-tali penghalang dan dicabutnya vibrator itu.

Sudah berapa kali Tao klimaks bisa puluhan selama 1 jam itu sampai kasur ini berbau sperma menyengat dan yah basah.

Tatapan nanar chanyeol. Sekali lagi Chanyeol hanya bergumam kata-kata maaf.

Hole Tao membengkak.

.

.

Lay dan Luhan langsung berjalan kearah kamar Tao karena hanya Tao yang belum makan cake dan melon segar. Dengan membuka pintu

.

PRANG.

.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN YEOL!" bentakan dari Luhan.

"Kau gila? Uh tao kau baik?" Lay mengguncang tubuh Tao.

"di…dia pingsan.."gugup Chanyeol.

"STUPID..! YOU CRAZY..! apa yang kau lakukan tunggu ini ….CHANYEOOOOLLL…!bentakan Luhan membahana karena melihat bagian bawah Tao. Di analnya membengkak.

.

.

"kau gila yeol keterlaluan"ucap Suho . mereka berada diluar karena yang menurutnya bersetatus SEME menjadi tidur diluar kamar.

"aku ….lupa tengah menghukum nya….dan-"

"tapi dengan berapa 1 jam? Astaga itu uuuh….apa akan jadi melar?"

"tidak akan melar hole baby ku"

"tapi dengan 1 jam vibrator itu tertanam bisa saja melar "

"HEY KALIAN MALAH BERBICARA ITU! BUKANNYA MENGKHAWATIRKAN TAO"

"benar , padahal baru saja dia siuman dari pingsannya"tutur sehun

"pingsan ke…kenapa?"

"wajah Tao hyung sempaat pucat dan gemetaan , lalu pingsan karena melihat seseorang"

.

_Deg_

_Melihat seseorang_

_Siapa ?_

.

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan paginya mereka sudah berada dibandara. Mereka akan meninggalkan korea. Dengan membawa satu orang baru –yaitu SEHUN. Mereka akan membuat potongan-potongan trailer yang belum rampung. Chanyeol dan Tao agak menjaga jarak. Tao masih kesal. Bahkan sekarang dia masih merasa vibrator itu masih tertanam di hole nya .

Tao menghela nafas sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol tidak bertemu dengan kakaknya. Beruntunglah mereka akan pergi ke Jepang.

Chanyeol sedang memegang kameranya . ide-ide kotor pun lalu lalang di fikirannya. Entah mengapa ada efek yang ekstrim bila dia sudah memegang kamera. Seakan kamera itu tempat ide-ide luar biasa . seringaian muncul dari bibir chanyeol.

Sebelum mereka masuk dalam pesawat . chanyeol melakukan perjanjian GILA kepada Sehun.

.

.

"kau mau bertaruh?"

"tidak"

"ayolah…ini kau akan suka , karena kau menunggu-nunggu hal ini"

"memang apa ?

"jika kau berani melakukan sex dengan Tao di kolidor hotel di Osaka nanti , aku akan memberimu mobil _Lamborghini _ku Cuma –Cuma kau tinggal milih yang mana"

Deg

**_Sex_**

**_Dengan Tao_**

**_Di apa ? apa dia gila_**

**_Di Kolidor hotel_**

**_._**

Sepertinya memang benar jangan pernah membuat Chanyeol memegang kamera.

"aku…kurang tertarik"

"bagaimana dengan harga diri?"

"uuh mahal sekali?"

"bila kau bisa melakukan itu di kolidor hotel, ku anggap kau bisa pofesional "

"materi tidak penting bagiku , chanyeol-hyung. Tapi

.

.

Beranikah

.

Sehun

.

Melakukannya?

.

.

.

CHANYEOL GILAAAAAA….!

…

…

…

…

**Te Be Ce**

(penyakitan)

**Mianhe kalau ceritanya makin gak seru ya chingudeul.**

**Pasti ngebosenin banget ya ? Gaje pula. Mianhe, untuk Disini part Kris sedikit banget deh yakan ? yakan?**

**Sehun : ini lah yang namanya berkah bagi orang yang sabar**

**Kris : cih, dasar lo gak pantes loo masih bau kencur, jahe, kunyit, temulawak dan rempah-rempah lainnya **

**Tao : sebenarnya aku siapa sih?**

**Chanyeol : artis porn dan kekasih ku "**

**Tao : tapi luu tega amat ma gue ?**

**Chanyeol : di industry ini kan gak bakalan pilih pilih artis kan?. Memang babyPanda mau di pasangin sama yeoja?**

**Tao: mengangguk. Gue juga laki**

**Chanyeol : oh **

**Kris : sama aku aja **

**Chanyeol : kris lo yeoja ?**

**Kris : DOOOEEEENG….BRAAK ….DAGOOOOOM….KUBUNUH KAU CHANYEOL**

**Sehun : sini hyung duduk , kita nonton tu tiang listrik lagi memberikan kasih sayangnya**

**Tao : kasih sayang? Bukannya mereka berkelahi. Trims ,popcornnya Lay-ge.**

**Sehun : sambil makan popcorn cocok .**

**Criuk criuk criuk…..**

**Cut Cut Cut **

**Author : secepat kamera terlempar ke wajah kalian…**

**SUDAH SUDAH SUDAH .**

**THANKS FOR REVIEW ALL**

**Dan lagi**

**akan update secepatnya (•̀_•́)**ง

**Thank you for read**

**Back?**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : Website**

**AuthoR : Egiiey/E.G (Lee Jiwoon)**

**Length : Chapter**

**Pairing : ChanTao, HunTao**

**Casts : SULAY, LUMIN , JIN BTS, 'V' BTS.**

**Rating : M**

**Warning : YAOI , BL/ BOYS LOVE , GAY , Typo Bertebaran Tidak Karuan, Kayaknya Gaje Banget, Eyd Nya Juga Buruk.**

**I Told You Before, If You Hate Yaoi, Better If You Don't Read My Fanfic, Okay ?**

* * *

Summary : Sebuah cerita dimana 2 pemuda yang membuka situs salah satu web illegal dan ternyata itu situs dewasa. Karena hal itu mereka dipertemukan oleh artis porno salah satu video bernama Huang Zitao. KrisTao X HunTao.

* * *

**It's yaoi !**

**Don't like**

**Don't read**

**Okay ?**

**.**

**.**

**KrisTao X HunTao KrisTao X ChanTao KrisTao X HunTao KrisTao X Chan Tao**

…

…

…

…

…

Terdapat beberapa pemuda dengan setelan jas yang cukup rapi juga terdapat aksesoris pistol di dipinggang mereka tunduk kepada satu pemuda berbadan sangat jauh dari mereka. Walau badannya tidak terlalu menyamai rata-rata bodyguardnya namun dia bisa dengan mudah menaklukan manusia dengan semudah membalik telapak tangan.

Pemuda bisa dibilang cantik itu, hanya tersenyum memandang beberapa gallery di smartphonenya. Beberapa picture yang mengenang pada masa keluarganya masih utuh. Sebuah foto yang bisa membuat nyaman perasaannya hingga ia memfavorite kan satu foto dari ratusan foto yang terletak di gallery tersebut.

"mereka menghindar lagi?" ucapnya

"Mereka baru saja terbang ke Jepang, Tuan Muda." Ucap tangan kanannya yang selalu pemuda ini percaya.

"Padahal aku harap bisa bertemu dengannya … disini" di-Zoom nya satu foto itu.

"mereka akan menuju daerah Osaka, Tuan Muda"

"Cari hotel yang akan mereka singgahi, …aku tak akan melepaskanmu lagi" seringainya.

_Apakah kau tidak merindukanku?_

_Dengan betumpuknya masalah kau meninggalkan kami_

_Setidaknya aku hanya perlu mengetahui kabarmu?_

_Apakah kau sehat ? kau makan apa hari ini ? siapa yang merawat mu ? apa saja yang kau lakukan ? siapa yang menemani mu tidur ? siapa yang menenangkanmu saat kau ketakutan ? bagaimana bila kau menangis ? masihkah kau merasa sendiri ? apakah ada orang yang menyiksamu ?_

_Dan yang ingin ku dengar ,ku ketahui , ku harapkan_

_Apa kah kau bahagia ?_

_._

Pemuda ini menggenggam erat kalung yang bertengger di leher manisnya. Baru saja dia datang berharap bisa bertemu sang adik tercintanya. Namun, hanyalah ruangan kamar kosong yang didapatnya.

_Dia sudah meninggalkan hotel_

Padahal dia hanya ingin menemuinya, bukan setidaknya melihat wajah nya dengan senyuman nya saja tidak apa-apa. Tapi, dia pergi menghindar. Selalu, selalu seperti ini . ini sudah kelima kalinya. Setiap pemuda ini mengejarnya. Yah, mengejarnya sampai kemanapun adiknya pergi. Tetap, saja nasip tidak mempertemukan mereka.

"aku tidak apa-apa ,asal kau bahagia…."ucapnya membuka tirai jendela kamar . kamar ini adalah kamar yang baru saja adiknya tinggalkan. Masih ada sisa aroma parfume disini .

"kenapa? Kau tidak mau menemuiku ?...

…aku sudah tidak apa-apa" perlahan air mutiara itu menetes sendirinya. Membuat bodyguard disekitarnya merasa iba. Walau dari penampilan yang wah, sungguh disiplin. Tapi bila menyangkut adiknya , bodyguard-bodyguard itu seperti masuk kedalam kepedihan yang dialami tuannya.

"aku hanya ingin kau pulang

.

Tao-ya

.

Aku ingin kau pulang

.

Aku tak akan marah padamu

.

Aku sudah merelakan dirinya untukmu

.

Tao-ya

.

Aku ingin kau kembali kerumah "tangisan pun pecah dari bibir sang kakak ini.

…

…

…

Jauh di Negara Sakura sana.

Uggh…

Sedikit rintihan dari bibir pemuda ini. Dadanya merasa sakit. Dia ingin menangis. Kenapa? Dia sendiri tidak tau ,perlahan air matanya mengalir tanpa sebab.

"gege.."lirihnya'

"Baby ada apa ?" ucap pemuda tinggi menjulang itu langsung merangkulnya. Tubuh nya bergetar dan menangis, membuat pemuda tinggi itu sangat khawatir sangat khawatir.

"aku baik-baik saja , Chan-ge"

"wajah mu pucat ,Baby! Akhir-akhir ini kesehatanmu menurun, perlu kerumah sakit?"di belainya surai hitam pemuda itu.

"aku akan beristirahat saja , jangan khawatir .chan-ge"

"kau selalu membuatku ketakutan bila begini. Apa ada masalah ? kulihat semenjak keluar dari hotel kau selalu merasa…eum..takut?" chanyeol harus berhati-hati bertanya untuk ini. Namun,Tao pemuda itu menggeleng cepat.

"beristirahat lah baby kita masih menuju hotel , setelah itu kau bisa beristirahat total disana"Tao pun merapatkan tubuhnya agar dapat pelukan dari Chanyeol. Pelukan chanyeol adalah hal yang paling dia ingin kan . perlahan matanya seakan berat dan lama kelamaan Tao pun tertidur pulas di pelukan sang kekasih. Chanyeol hanya bisa memelukknya dan membelai rambutnya sesekali dia mencium bibir pucat kekasihnya itu.

.

.

Sehun pemuda yang tak jauh dari pasangan yang terbilang mendramatisir itu, menatap sebal. Teringat dengan taruhan yang baru saja dibicarakan saat berada dibandara Incheon . berbeda dengan sekarang menurut Sehun ,chanyeol atau kekasih Tao sekarang seperti seorang 'kekasih yang wajar' . Dilihat dia benar-benar sangat mengkhawatirkan Tao kekasihnya. Tapi, jika melihat kelakuan dari Chanyeol yang yaah bisa dibilang diragukan dia benar-benar sayang tidak sih dengan Tao ?

Beberapa hari yang lalu chanyeol mempunyai ide gila dengan membuat video porn bertema party yang nyata banyak yang berpartisipasi termasuk artis baru dari Kanada itu yang seenak jidat nya langsung berpasangan dengan Tao. Yang sehun sampai sekarang fikirkan. Tidak marah kah dia? Karena yah bisa dibilang tubuh kekasihnya malah dimainkan oleh pria lain. Dan sekarang, sehun ditawari juga namun sepertinya lebih ekstrim. Uuh jangan dibayangkan sehun jangan dibayangkan !

Xiumin dan Luhan yang duduk tidak jauh dari Tao hanya merasa khawatir. Terutama Luhan, dia mengetahui sebab utama Tao seperti ini. Padahal mereka selalu berpindah-pindah tempat. Namun, kenapa mereka selalu menemukan…. Menemukan Tao mereka selalu dapat menemukan Tao. Tidak ada mata-mata disini semua menutup rapat-rapat informasi tentang Tao. Namun, mungkin kecanggihan teknologi dan tersebarnya anak buah dari 'mereka' dapat dengan mudah menemukan Tao.

_Haruskah kami menyerahkan mu pada mereka,babyTao?_

_Mengapa hingga sekarang mereka masih terus mengejarmu? Apakah mereka akan melakukan lebih jauh lagi untuk membawamu pergi, babyTao?_

_Aku merasa tidak berguna disini …. Seharusnya aku bisa menjagamu _

"lu…"

"…."

"Lu ? ada apa?"ucap seorang namja bermata indah yang duduk tepat seakan masih focus kearah pandang Tao."…lulu..~~!Yak Luhan~!"sebalnya.

"aaah…ada…apa…minnie?" sadar dari fikiran yang membelitnya, mencoba memfokuskan diri kearah namja yang sedang menatapnya intens.

"kau melamun? Kau sehat ?"

"eum…begitulah Minnie… aku hanya memikirkan konsep sa..saja "elaknya namun Xiumin tau kekasihnya itu membohonginya. Dia selalu tau kapan kekasihnya itu sedang jujur , bercanda, marah , sebal, meraju, dan seperti ini dia sedang berbohong kepadanya.

"jadi…"

"ada apa Minnie ?"

"jadi apa konsep mu ?"selidiknya. dilihatnya Luhan sedang berfikir keras. Hah~~~ sekali helaaan nafas dari Xiumin. Dia tidak mau memikir kan terlalu dalam ."….sudahlah tidak perlu difikirkan"Xiumin mengalihkan pandangannya dan mulai memejamkan mata.

"Dui buqi ,Minnie ….ada hal dimana kau tidak harus mengetahuinya"bisik Luhan yang merasa bersalah kepada Xiumin.

Sekali lagi Luhan memandang Tao yang sedang berada didekapan 'dia'. Yaitu Chanyeol. Tao begitu nyaman di dekapan Chanyeol dia selalu patuh kepada pemuda itu apapun akan Tao lakukan untuk pemuda itu. Walau dia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk masuk industry Sex ini. 100% Luhan tidak menyetujui itu. Namun, seiringnya waktu Luhan harus melihat posisi Tao.

Tao yang sekarang dengan 2 tahun yang lalu sangat jauh berbeda. Luhan bersyukur tidak ada tekanan batin baginya untuk masuk industry sex ini. Karena bagaimana pun , pekerjaan ini juga harus mempunyai professional diri. Dengan siapa? Tempat dimana ? dengan apa ? di sini tidak boleh memilih-milih pasangan. Namun, tidak pernah sekali pun Tao mengeluh dengan siapa dia harus beradegan ranjang dan kapan mereka harus beradegan ranjang. Tao jalani dengan gembira. Seakan walau orang bilang disini tempatnya para nafsu berkumpul para pendosa-pendosa berkumpul para orang yang tidak bisa diterima oleh masyarakat. Tapi kalau yang menjalani bahagia tidak ada masalah kan?

2 tahun yang lalu mungkin kenangan yang sangat buruk baginya. Bagaimana kejamnya dunia merubahnya. Bahkan orang terdekat pun tidak ada yang menolongnya.

_Apa yang harus ku lakukan untukmu ,babyTao ?_

Tanpa terasa pipi Luhan sudah basah karena cairan bening yang tanpa henti menuruni benda kenyal itu. Dilihat nya Tao terbangun, langsung melihat Luhan. Dengan senyuman termanisnya memandang Luhan. Luhan sudah dianggapnya keluarga bukan hanya luhan seluruh penghuni agensi nya sudah dianggapnya keluarnya. Tao menatap Luhan yang menangis memandangnya.

"Lu-ge aku tidak apa-apa"ucapnya tanpa suara hanya menggunakan mimic bibir pucatnya.

…

…

…

* * *

**Kanada March 2014**

.

.

Pemuda tinggi dengan rambut blondenya baru datang dari penerbangan yang melelahkan. Beberapa kenangan yang menurutnya panas terngiang di fikirannya.

Kris dengan satu koper dia menuju didepan pintu apartemen mewahnya.

.

KLEEK

.

Tidak dikunci?

Sudah biasa  
walau Kris terbiasa mengunci apartement nya tapi tetap saja seseorang selalu berada dirumah nya itu. Perlahan kaki panjangnya memasuki apartementnya.

_"Welcome, Kris! What a good trip? _

seorang wanita berbadan cukup sexy bukan sangat sexy sudah menyambutnya dengan mencium pipi kanan pipi kiri seorang Kris.

_"Nana, what are you clean up this place?"_

Tanya Kris basa-basi. Padahal dia sangat tau yang membersihkan tempatnya adalah dia.

"Yes"dia pun membawa koper yang dibawa kris . _"You want a drink? or do you want a shower? I have prepared for you hot water when you want a shower _"ucap wanita sexy itu.

_"Thanks ,Nana "_Kris pun berlalu dan langsung memasuki kamar mandi.

Hah~~

Helaan nafas dari Nana . selalu saja dia tidak diperdulikan disini. Mencoba mengalih kan fikiran dia beralih menyuci pakaian-pakaian kotor milik Kris.

.

.

Kris sedang berendam dengan santainya. Menikmati busa-busa yang menerpa kulit mulusnya. Dengan memejamkan mata. Hanya satu yang ada difikirannya yaitu

Tao.

Huang Zi Tao.

Nama itu selalu saja menghantui fikirannya . ada apa dengannya ? kau bukan lah seorang gay! Tidak seperti Chanyeol , Sehun , Luhan, Lay, Xiumin, Jin dan Vi. Kau seorang Kris . Wu Yifan kau bukan seorang Gay.

Ugghhh….

Tapi

Ku tidak yakin.

Dia selalu bisa mendapatkan apapun yang dia mau. Mantan-mantan atau wanita disekelilingnya jauh lebih sexy dari pada Tao yang seorang pria. Mantan-mantannya rata-rata mempunyai ukuran dada tidak kurang dari 'DD' apa tidak cukup huh? Dengan dada sebesar melon itu kau malah melirik Tao yang malah sangat RATA.

GILA

KAU

KRIS KAU GILA

.

.

Tidak lama kemudian Kris keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan handuk putih melilit pinggangnya. Didapur dia melihat Nana sedang sibuk membuat makan malam nya.

_Dia sexy , bahkan aku sudah berkali-kali tidur dengannya. Tapi dengan Tao saat itu….._

_Benar-benar bergairah…._

Kris pun mendatangi Nana yang sedang sibuk memasak sup. Dipeluknya pinggang rampingnya dan mencium aroma sexy grafity di tubuhnya.

_"What is it?"_kris pun menggeleng.

_"I'm going to finish cooking and you wear your clothes! And sitting here !"_Kris pun hanya menurut. Nana hanya tersenyum.

Mereka makan dengan santai diam tanpa sepatah kata pun. Tidak ada pembicaraan. Tak lama berselang akhirnya Kris pun menyerah dengan fikirannya.

_"Nana there that I'd like to talk about?"_

"Yes?"

"aku ingin kita berakhir sekarang"singkat padat jelas dan menusuk. Kata-kata kris membuat Nana menjatuhkan garpu nya .matanya berkaca-kaca.

"apa yang kau bicarakan ,Kris?"

"Aku ingin kita putus"sekali lagi kalimat itu sangat mengoyak hati

"why?"

"aku tidak tau , hanya saja aku mulai menyukai seorang….. pria"tutur Kris. Mata Nana langsung melebar tangan kanannya yang sedang memegang sendokpun memutih saking dia remasnya.

"kenapa ? apa salahnya dengan ku ?"

"sudah ku bilang aku mulai menyukai seorang pria"Kris pun beranjak.

"AKU KURANG DIMANANYA KRIS? APA AKU SELALU KURANG DIMATAMU?"Bentak Nana.

"Sorry…. Tapi aku tidak bisa" ucap tenang Kris. Nana pun langsung menghambur makanan yang dihadapannya. Dan beranjak pergi.

Hah~~

Akhirnya Kris dapat terlepas. Diambilnya smartphone nya . dengan nama kontak 'My Father'. Dia pun menelponnya.

_"Kris ada apa?"_

"dad, ada permintaan apa daddy bisa membeli itu?"

_"Bilang saja Kris apa mau mu ? kau perlu pulau ?"_

"No"

_"lalu kau ingin daddy membelikan mobil baru untuk mu ?"_

"daddy bisa membeli salah satu perusahaan ?"

_"Bisa saja , itu hal kecil bagi daddy"_

"dad, Kris menginginkan

.

.

.

Perusahaaan EXOPORN"

.

.

.

**Te Be Ce**

(penyakitan)

**Mianhe kalau ceritanya makin gak seru ya chingudeul.**

**Pasti ngebosenin banget ya ? Gaje pula. Mianhe, untuk Disini .**

**Chanyeol : ciee yang kemarin lagi berulang Tahun**

**Kris : mana traktirannya Thor **

**Author : minta sana sama Suho!**

**Tao : Loo kejeeem ,Thor !**

**Lee Gikwang : Ciyeee yang tanggal lahirnya sama kaya gueee**

**Author : iya niih … emang enak punya tanggal lahir sama **

**EXO : TANGGAL BERAPA ?**

**Lee Gikwang : 30 Maret 1990**

**E,G : 30 Maret 199-**

**EXO : ciyeeeeee yang sweet seventeen.."AYOO BAKAR RUMAH NYAA..!**

**SUDAH SUDAH SUDAH .**

**THANKS FOR REVIEW ALL**

**Dan lagi**

**akan update secepatnya (•̀_•́)**ง

**Thank you for read**

**Back?**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**


End file.
